


One Night Stand

by lime_kitty



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bruiseshipping, Drunkenness, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU, Nightclub, One Night Stands, Party, Zane is a cute nerd and Kai is so horny for him, bruise was not meant to happen at first but I'm weak for these boys and had to include them as well, human zane, oppositeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: Modern AU.Lloyd turned eighteen finally which means the boys can bring him with them to their favorite nightclub! Everything goes as smoothly as planned until a handsome guy starts flirting with Zane.A short story about discovering love in different ways. Sometimes relationships cook so slow you don't even realize the feelings were there in the first place, and others it's like opening a can of soda after shaking it.





	1. Fresh and classy… just the way I like it

**Author's Note:**

> Not totally satisfied with the title, so if you guys have suggestions once you've read the full story feel free to tell me.  
I hope you'll like it!

..

* * *

The music was loud. Scratch that —it was blasting out at max level. The treble, deep bass vibrations surging from the diverse giant speakers scattered around the enormous hall, passing through the structure and seeping into the bodies of the dancers through their feet. A familiar upbeat melody filled Zane’s ears and threatened to break his eardrums, the boy adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath. He knew the throb in his skull would fade away soon as he got used to the deafening noise, he’d already been here with the guys a few times, even though it wasn’t one of his favorite ways to pass the time with his friends, but tonight was a special night.

“This is so fucking cool!” Lloyd shouted as the group paused a few steps into the hall.

“Language!” Teased Jay in an equal loud tone.

“Oh, quit that!”

Jay laughed happily, Cole approached them, sliding his strong arms around Lloyd’s shoulders and giving the boy a friendly squeeze. “Yeah, he’s not a kid anymore, Jay! He can hit you now if he wants, you know?” The two boys laughed together.

“And he’ll be judged like an adult if things get out of hand.” Zane added with an amused look that made them both froze while Jay giggled again.

Lloyd was finally eighteen. Being a couple of years younger than the others he’d been feeling a bit out of place sometimes when the gang occasionally went to parties and nightclubs. Jay wouldn’t have minded to bring him along since the first time but Zane had been firm in his belief; he wouldn’t be held responsible for the possible problems they could get in if someone discovered they had sneaked a minor into the place. And since he was the brain of the team… Cole and Jay just had to go with it and wait. But now the wait was over.

“I’m gonna get sooo wasted!”

“Easy there, green bean.” The noirette clapped Lloyd’s back. “You don’t want to end up in the ER on your birthday, uh?”

Lloyd pouted. “Don’t worry,” Jay grabbed him. “We’ll teach you how to drink!”

“Says the one who doesn’t remember his own name after the third shot.” Cole snorted.

“That was one time! And it was my _ seventh _shot!”

“Minor details...”

The four boys moved further into the gigantic room full of people. Although Lloyd was eager to go straight for the dancefloor, they first gave him a tour around the place, showing him the different halls so the boy could choose which one he prefered. They finally settled for the one that played the latest hits, the people in there was usually the nicest and this way they could all listen to some of their favorite songs. Jay almost raced Lloyd to the bar if it hadn’t been for the many persons on the way. The brunette climbed over a stool and waved at the bartender, shouting to get their attention. Lloyd did the same as he got next to him, Cole and Zane rolled their eyes and laughed. They both suspected their future night parties would get a lot more exhausting now that Jay had a partner in crime who was just as hyper as him.

A beautiful redheaded with perfect make-up approached them from behind the bar. They recognized her from a few of the other times they’d been there. The girl flashed them the same warm smile as usual, anchored her elbows on the table and leaned forward to Jay so they wouldn’t need to be shouting too much nor repeating every single word.

“Hey! Long time no see!”

“Yeah! You know, tonight we’re on celebration!”

“Really? What’s the occasion?”

Jay reached across Lloyd’s shoulders and pulled the boy close, although the blonde tried to squirm away from his way too intimate embrace. “This green bean here is finally an adult!” Jay ruffled the golden locks as Lloyd pouted and shoved him aside.

“Oh, congrats! You can go to prison now!” She joked. “So what do you want? It’s on the house for the birthday boy.” The barwoman winked an eye at him and chuckled when she saw Lloyd’s eyes sparkling with joy.

“Two tequila sunrise!” Jay slammed his palm on the table and smirked looking at Lloyd. “You’ll love it!” The blond’s lips stretched into an eager smile. 

Knowing Jay would never come here without his friends, the girl’s eyes scanned around and as she expected found the other two boys waiting in line next to them. She approached Cole and Zane to take their orders as well.

“How’s it going?” She shook fists with them both.

“Cool!” Smiled the noirette. “Well as cool as it can get for the DD.” He said pointing at himself.

The girl pouted, rosy, shiny colored lips pursing into a childish grin. “What should I get you?”

Cole sat on the empty stool and sighed. “Surprise me.”

“Will do.” She turned to Zane. “What about you, sweetie? The usual?”

“Yes, plea-”

“Oh, come on, Zane! Have some fun for once! We’re trying to throw a nice party for Lloyd!” Jay hollered at him.

“I don’t see how my choice of a non alcoholic beverage could ruin the evening.”

Jay rolled his eyes, he didn’t actually hear his friend with clarity but he could read Zane’s face enough to know the guy was trying to argue him. The overly dramatic brunette slammed the table again. “Bring him a mojito.”

The girl arched an eyebrow then looked back at Zane, silently asking if he was okay with the change. Zane sighed but smiled and nodded at her. The barwoman winked at the four boys and headed away to prepare their drinks.

♦♦♦

The group of friends were noisy, albeit their hollers and squeals got well camouflaged in between the sounds of the rest of the attendants and loud music. But their happy voices still hovered over the many conversations that were happening around him. Green, cat-like eyes stared at them from the other end of the bar, studying their every move, inspecting the way they interacted with each other, although his focus was starting to shift to one of them exclusively.

“Found your next victim yet?”

His attention shifted to the charismatic redheaded in front of him.

“Don’t say it like that, I’m not a predator or anything.” The boy furrowed his eyebrows at her but smiled, perfectly aware that Skylor was merely teasing. She chuckled and lowered her eyes to the glass in her hands, cleaning it as she hummed to the beat of the current song. “Do you know them?”

The barwoman raised her eyes and followed the guy’s indication to the merry group of boys a few feet away. “Oh, not really but they come here every once in a while.”

The boy nodded slowly, eyes discreetly going back to group of males as he played with the empty glass in his hands.

“I know that look.”

“Which one?” He asked.

“The ‘I so wanna smash him’ one.” She laughed as the boy’s cheeks reddened a little.

“Well, you might be slightly right there.” He admitted.

“Just ‘slightly’?”

“Okay! A whole lot.” The boy groaned, rubbing a hand over his mouth as he tried to hide the lewd smirk in his lips.

“Which one do you like?”

Should he say it? Would Skylor try to talk him out of it because she might be fond of them? The girl had never once tried to stop him in his love conquests, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t start doing it at any moment.

“The blond.” He confessed. “The tall one.”

She nodded, thoughtful. “He’s cute and sexy.”

“I know, right? Those damn glasses and the short trimmed hair, ugh…” His hands went up to his hair, gripping the gelled brown strands, then recoiled, not wanting to make a bigger mess of them. The young man sighed. _ Shit, _ he was doing it again, he was letting his emotions get the best of him.

“Aren’t you gonna talk to him?” Skylor’s voice pulled him out his thoughts.

“Uh, maybe later…”

“‘Later’ might too late. Don’t miss your chance, maybe he is ‘the one’.”

The young man suppressed a dry laugh. “Such a thing doesn’t exist.”

“Until it suddenly does.” She smiled at him then waved quickly as she stepped away to another part of the bar table to get the order of a thirsty customer.

The boy’s eyes dropped to the glass in his hands, the fingertip of his index danced gently all over the rim. Thinking, pondering… His mischievous green orbs moved again to the group of boys who still laughed and teased each other like the good old friends they probably were, but he had to admit his full attention now rested only on that blond with the elegant and classy wormbook look. His stomach jumped and he bit his lip.

♦♦♦

Jay clicked his tongue, the repetitive “chis” sound already getting on Cole’s nerves. The freckled nerd had an arm around his neck, pulling him down to his eye level, which was quite uncomfortable considering Cole was pretty taller than him.

“Am I really that hot?”

Cole arched an eyebrow at him. Damn, not even halfway through his second glass and Jay was already losing his mind —if he ever had one to start with.

“I can’t believe you’re already this drunk, Jay…”

“No, no. Didn’t you see it? There’s this guy, he’s been looking at us for a while now.”

“Uh?” Cole finally managed to free from Jay’s grip and stretched his neck over the several bodies that were coming and going around the bar table.

“The corner, red leather jacket.” His friend instructed in his ear.

Cole narrowed his eyes and looked for a person that fitted the description. “The weirdo with the spiky hair?” Jay laughed and nodded, taking a sip of his drink. Cole kept looking. Indeed, there was a guy that seemed to be taking a special interest in them. His eyes were definitely set on his group of friends but something was off… The guy met his gaze, flinched and swiftly looked away.

“Awww, you scared him!” Jay whined.

“Weren’t you the one complaining you had a stalker?!”

“I wasn’t _ complaining _. It was just a comment.”

“I _ why _would I need to know that?”

Jay shrugged and Cole rolled his eyes, urging the boy to take another sip and just shut up. They fell back into another conversation with Lloyd and Zane, but Cole kept a close eye on that boy in the crimson attire. While they were chatting and waiting for the alcohol rush to make its appearance on their systems, Cole caught the boy staring at them every now and then, he was trying to be more subtle now but it didn’t fool him. The noirette also inspected him carefully, hoping the guy wasn’t some kind of thief or looking for a fight. He didn’t seem troublesome, actually he just stayed there, calmly looking at them and… biting his lip?!

Cole squeezed his eyes and blinked in surprise. Did he see that right? Yes, yes, he did. The guy looked away once again, hand on his cheek so his face would be more covered by the dimly lit surroundings. Was the guy really interested in one of them? Cole turned his face towards his friends, Lloyd and him were pretty much facing away from the stalker, it didn’t seem viable for them to be the reason behind the guy’s intent stare. Jay? Cole wanted to snort at the idea. Then his eyes found Zane’s, the eloquent boy had taken his glasses off for a moment and was wiping the lens with a small piece of clothing, his clear baby blues out for everyone to see. They looked even more soul trespassing under the neon lights around them. Cole waited until the guy at the other side of the bar looked in their direction again, and now he paid special attention. His stare was definitely not on Lloyd, Jay, nor Cole himself, he was looking —more like eating with his eyes— at the tall blond sitting on the stool. 

Nevertheless Cole decided to execute a final test. While messing with his friends, he managed to pull a joke on Zane and ruffled his short hair. Zane whined and furrowed his brow at him while quickly trying to fix the mess. Cole watched the boy in red lick his lips and almost heard him let out a dreamy sigh.

“Sorry, buddy, it was just a friendly joke.” Cole commented stepping aside from the blond with a satisfied smile. 

“You should be more careful, you’re very strong.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry about that.” He laughed and pulled Jay away just barely enough to relay him the information he had just discovered.

“I think he’s interested in Zane.” Cole whispered.

“He? Who?”

“The fucking Fritz Donnegan... Who do you think? _ That guy _!”

“What?” Jay’s head snapped and searched for the ‘stalker’ not so discreetly. Now that they were a bit apart, it was clear that the boy was looking at Zane. “Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Are you serious?! Is he…?!”

“Yup.”

“What do we do?!” Jay almost bounced, the alcohol clearly kicking in and turning him even more childish.

“I don’t know.”

“We can’t let Zane miss this chance! He’s never hooked up!”

“Uh, I thought we were supposed to make sure _ Lloyd _ had fun. His birthday and all that stuff, you know.”

“Can’t we do both?” He looked at Cole with stars in his eyes, resembling a puppy who just heard its owner mention ‘let’s take a walk’.

The noirette couldn’t help but to chuckle at the adorable sight, he gave one last look at Zane’s ‘admirer’ then rubbed a hand over his mouth. “Okay, here, I have a plan.”

A childish and mischievous grin was plastered all over Jay’s face. Approaching their friends again, Cole downed almost all of his drink then left the glass on the table, a tiny amount of the fruity liquid still remained, its pink color almost non-existent as the blue neon lights above them took took the pigment away.

“Hey, Zane, do you mind to stay and watch my drink while we take Lloyd to the dancefloor for a bit?”

The short blond jumped from his stool immediately, giving away he was more than ready to get into the real action.

“Oh, sure. Would you guys like me to watch yours as well?” Zane asked to Lloyd and Jay. The birthday boy tried to settle his second glass of tequila sunrise down on the table when Jay stopped him and ‘advised’ it would be much more amazing if he downed what was left in one go. Zane tried to stop him but as usual Jay had a way to make his ridiculous ideas way too appealing to the less experienced minds. The young boy tipped the long, thin glass to his lips and let the liquid burn his throat. It was nasty but in a cool adult way, or at least it did seem like that to Lloyd. Zane shook his head as in a “You guys are hopeless” manner

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them.” Cole patted Zane's shoulder, gave it a quick squeeze then walked behind the two obviously drunk idiots and towards the crowded dance floor. 

Zane smiled as his gaze followed them disappear in the mass of bodies. He could occasionally spot Cole's black hair standing out over the other heads so at least he had a way to keep an eye on their location somehow —a bit precarious for Zane's taste, but it was okay. They had been here quite a few times, it was a pretty chill club with barely no altercations.

♦️♦️♦️

"Is this seat taken?"

The voice came from someone by his side. Zane turned around to find a young male, probably his age, spiky chocolate hair, dressed in a reddish leather jacket and casual t-shirt that hugged his body nicely and dark jeans. One of the boy's hands was gingerly caressing the edge of the stool right next to him.

"No. Please, go ahead. My friends were just there but I don't think they're coming back anytime soon."

The guy nodded and flashed him a friendly smile along with a "Thank you". He slid on the stool slowly and leaned his elbows over the table.

"Did they… leave you?"

"Oh, no. I'm just watching the drinks." Zane pointed to Cole's almost empty glass. The stranger arched an eyebrow in confusion but smiled a second later. 

"That's nice. You're a good friend."

"Thank you." Zane grinned and gave another look to the center of the noisy hall then turned around and took a sip from his drink, it was still his first one.

"What ‘cha having?" The boy leaned in to talk to his ear.

"Mojito."

The boy hummed signaling the answer had correctly reached his ears, then slowly pulled away, although his eyes seemed to have trouble tearing off from Zane's. He twisted in his seat, facing the several colorful bottles that decorated the back of the bar, most likely waiting for the bartender to come and take his order. The friendly redheaded though seemed busy at the moment. Zane stared down at his own drink. It wasn't half-full anymore but there was still enough cocktail left. His arm moved before he could even think about what he was doing. 

"Would you like some?" He asked offering his own glass to the boy.

The brunette stared at him wide-eyed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't usually drink any alcohol but today's my friend's birthday and they insisted I got something different. Not saying it's bad, but it's not really my cup of tea." Zane added a tiny laugh at the end. The boy seemed to hesitate. "You don't have to say yes, I understand how fishy it may seem to be offered a drink in a place like this."

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you." He took the drink from his hands, their fingers brushed for a fleeting second. The boy looked at the clear liquid mixed with mint leaves inside the glass and then smiled at Zane. A genuine happy smile that for some reason made Zane feel at peace even in a loud place like this.

It just dawned on him that he hadn't changed the straw when he reached for the cup across the bar that held a bunch of them. "Oh, excuse me, I forgot-" Zane froze when he turned around and found the boy's lips wrapped gently around the straw he'd been using up until that moment, seemingly unfazed at the fact at least a small amount of Zane’s saliva was surely there. The thin plastic tube darkening as the cool beverage went up through it, higher and higher as the boy sucked from the other end. His eyes fixed on Zane's. 

The new straw Zane had just acquired slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor unnoticed by any of the two males. Something went off inside of the blond. When those clear enticing eyes locked on him so intently he felt his whole body doing a flip, he could swear his brain shut off for a second, allowing other parts of his body to take control —parts that were on very much lower levels than he intended.

When the boy's lips parted and released the straw he licked them slow and sensually. "Mmmh… Fresh and classy," He almost moaned. "Just the way I like it."

For the first time in his life Zane was at a loss for words. His tongue didn't want to work, or maybe the muscle wasn't just receiving any clear orders since his brain had seemed to go AWOL. It actually took him a few seconds to regain control over his senses and come up with a reply. "Indeed, it is… quite refreshing."

It was lame, but it was a reply at least.

The brunette tittered, his smile shifting into a smirk as he bit his lower lip and proceeded to take another sip, this time though his eyes rested mindlessly on the edge of the glass, and Zane thanked God, for he didn't think he would have survived another look of those beautiful eyes so soon again.

"You okay?" A softly tanned hand reached to Zane's knee, the back of the fingers softly brushing against the jeans fabric.

"Y-Yes. I just… The straw… I, uh…" Zane fidgeted not sure if he should pick another one or just stop thinking about it, the guy didn't seem disgusted in the slightest after being in contact with a stranger's fluids.

The boy let out what should have been an innocent giggle, but there was just so much fire in his eyes to come off just as that. "It's fine, I'm not fussy." And, is if to prove a point, he obscenely flicked his tongue over the tip of the straw, smirked at Zane then sucked. Eyes shining with amusement as Zane blushed and swallowed hard. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, not the 'you are so lame' type of laughter but rather an endearing one, which along that gratuitous show of the guy’s ‘oral abilities’ had Zane feeling all sort of funny things in his guts.

"How's it going over here?" The bartender appeared behind the bar, smiling at them.

"Cool." The boy chirped, Zane simply nodded, still trying to conceal his unexpected embarrassment.

"Okay." The redhead said then started to walk away.

"Wait!" The boy called halting the girl. When she looked back at him, the young man added, "Actually… get him a San Francisco, it's on me." And winked at Zane.


	2. Party like it's your birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'Come on and put your lips together, blow the candle out_   
_Party like it's your birthday_   
_Party like it's your birthday_   
_I wanna make you feel real special_   
_Put your name in lights'_
> 
> ○ [Studio Killers - Party Like It's Your Birthday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ltodvng8XHY) ○
> 
> Pretty much the song that inspired this whole story! Ha ha!  
Feel free to listen to it to get in the mood.

"Can you see them or not?" Jay shouted, trying to bounce to the rhythm of the music.

"Yes!" Lloyd yelled back, gripping Cole's shoulders harder so he wouldn't fell from the boy's back.

"What are they doing?"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, looking towards the bar on the spot Zane was sitting with the guy, he concentrated on their body movements. "I think they're flirting! He just touched his leg!"

"What?!" Jay squeaked. "Zane made the first move?!"

"No, I meant the other guy!" Lloyd shouted over the music but Jay still had trouble understanding his words.

" _ Over the eye _ ?! What the heck does that mean?!

Cole couldn't help but to burst into laughter, squeezing his arms tighter against Lloyd's calves and securing the boy on him.

"Guy! The. Other. Guy!" Lloyd punctuated each word slowly and Jay nodded.

"Do you think Zane knows the guy's into him?!" Freckle face asked.

"I doubt it," Cole offered his opinion. "Zane's pretty innocent but who knows… If the guy gets even just a peck from him, he deserves a medal." He signaled for the short blond to get off him but Lloyd grabbed him harder, locking his arms around Cole's neck. "What the f-"

"Please! It's cool being so tall for once!" 

Cole groaned, he was going to argue back with his friend when his eyes landed on Jay. The damn loveable idiot smiled at him and cupped his cheeks, never stopping his dancing moves. "Come on, big lug, it's his birthday, just let him be!"

The noirette sighed, tasting defeat. It was so hard to deny Jay's vibrant, electric eyes when they were so close to his face. Cole huffed, shifting again, Lloyd bobbed over him. "You better not puke all over me or I'm wiping the floor with your dead ass."

Lloyd whooped, shaking a fist in the air.

♦️♦️♦️

Zane played with the straw, stirring the orangish liquid in slow circles. He was aware of the boy gazing at him from the other stool and the soft smile on his lips. Zane wasn't sure if he felt uncomfortable or just surprised at the attention he was receiving from the handsome stranger. He didn't seem to pose a threat so… was he… courting him? No, how did the guys refer to this? Flirting? It was hard for Zane to accept such a good looking and confident guy would be interested in him  _ that _ way, maybe he was just misinterpreting him due to his lack of romantic experience.

“Am I bothering you?” The guy asked, leaning in just barely enough for the words to reach Zane’s ear but not too much that he would step into his personal space.

“Oh, no, absolutely not. I apologize if it seemed like you were.”

“It’s cool. I was just a bit bored over there and… thought you might like some chat.”

“Did your friends also leave you in charge of the drinks?” Zane felt brave enough to joke around.

The mischievous and sparkly warm eyes seemed to lose a part of their magic suddenly. “No, I… came all alone. I don’t have many friends sadly.” The boy explained, gaze dropping with a veil of melancholy.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay.” The playful smile was back in a minute, but somehow Zane suspected it had taken the boy quiet the effort to pull it off so convincingly. The brunette twisted in his seat and looked towards the dance floor full of people having the time of their lives. “Do you dance?” He asked, finishing his drink and placing the glass down on the table next to the one Zane had been ‘guarding’ all this time.

“I… don’t know how to answer that question.”

“What do you mean?” His eyebrows arched and only then did Zane take notice of the tiny hairless patch in the middle of one of them. The mysterious boy turned more and more gorgeous with every minute they shared together.

“I, uh…” Zane rubbed his nape for a moment then adjusted his glasses, he didn’t miss the sudden tension that seemed to grab the boy’s shoulders for a brief moment. “I know the basics for most types of ballroom dancing but… I’m pretty lost when it comes to these modern genres.” He chuckled trying to tone down his embarrassment.

“Oh, I get it. But that means you  _ can  _ dance, probably better than most people here.” He waved a hand signaling the whole place then looked back at Zane, “I’d actually love to see you on action.”

“Uh?”

The boy hopped off the stool and gingerly interlaced his fingers with Zane’s, clutching his palm softly. “Wanna dance with me?” He muttered, slyly pushing Zane’s legs open and standing between his knees, a seductive smile on his face. The blonde felt his heart rate quickening alarmingly at the proximity of the boy’s body. 

“I… But… The drink…” He stuttered, blindly trying to point at Cole’s glass. The guy then reached for it, chucked the small sip into his mouth and replaced the cup on the bar table. 

“I’ll get your friend another one if he’s still thirsty later. Let’s go?” He tugged at Zane’s hand, urging him down to the floor. The blond was still pretty disconcerted at the boy’s behaviour, but something told him to just get up and go with the flow of the events.

_ Have some fun for once! _ Jay’s voice echoed in his mind. Zane thought he was already having fun being a responsible young adult when they hung out together, but… maybe he was missing other types of fun. 

_ Just this time. _ Zane told himself, suspecting the little alcohol he’d had earlier was messing with his capacity to think logically, but maybe it was time to allow himself to try new things, to ‘make mistakes’. Afterall, Lloyd would only be eighteen one time in his life.

Zane quickly finished the last of his own drink then jumped off the stool and let the brunette pull him into the crowd. They squeezed between hot, sweaty bodies, got shoved a couple of times by brainless idiots who had a very twisted idea of what “dancing” really meant, then finally they managed to find a spot big enough to fit in, even though they had to stay close to each other.

Zane glanced around, trying to spot his friends amongst the crazy crowd but it was pretty much impossible. His vision wasn’t as great as when he was looking at the dance floor from the bar.

“Don’t be shy! Show me your moves!” The boy shouted and Zane barely heard him what with how loud the music was on that side of the hall. The blond stiffened for a moment, he wasn’t one to be shy to show his dancing skills but funny enough, he was somehow slightly embarrassed to do so in front of that boy. The guy looked so cool, easily accustomed to social interactions and crowds, opposite to Zane’s lame social abilities. He swallowed, the sweet scent of his recent drink gathering in the back of his throat and sliding down slowly, then finally started to move, trying to adjust his knowledge over classical moves onto the crazy beat that was currently blasting out the speakers. The brunette did the same and started to sway his body to the rhythm of the music, his smile only growing wider the more Zane seemed to let go off his nerves.

“Told you you were good at this!” The stranger yelled.

“Thank you! You’re amazing too!” 

“Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet!” The young man shook his hips, then turned around with a swift motion, facing away from Zane. His knees bent and his whole body dipped down sensually as his hands flew up to his nape, fingers brushing through the non gelled short strands of his nape. His legs straightened once again as did his body, slow and sensual like a snake. Then his back was flat against Zane’s chest, arms rising and swinging in the air in rhythm with the catchy pop-rock song. His backside rubbed all over Zane’s front, arising new sensations the blond wasn’t all that quite familiar with. The boy didn’t seem to mind the close contact but rather enjoyed it wholeheartedly, hollering and singing with the rest of the people around them.

The guy twisted his neck, looking at Zane from the corner of his eye, he smiled at him then somewhat hesitant grabbed Zane’s arms and placed them around his waist. “You can touch, I won’t bite… unless you want me to.” He laughed.

Zane did his best to keep his knees locked and don’t let his body fall to the ground, which proved to be a harder task than he initially thought. His palms flattened over the man’s stomach and felt the strong muscles of his lean tummy, perfectly hugged by the t-shirt. Zane couldn’t help but grind his crotch back against the boy’s rear as the fine specimen kept up with his tantalizing moves. He didn’t know what was happening to his body, he’d never had that kind of strong attraction for anyone else in his life, Zane hadn’t considered himself a very sexual person but this boy… this boy was putting many things about himself to test.

Trying to distract his mind from the sickeningly arousing heat of the boy’s back against him, Zane stretched his neck, giving the crowd another quick scan when he finally found his friends. It surprised him that the first head he recognized was Lloyd’s instead of Cole but then he realized why. Lloyd was sitting on Cole’s shoulders like a kid, hastily gripping his hair, face, and sometimes arms to keep himself up and safe —as safe as someone could be in such a hazardous position. The blond met his stare and Zane could see Lloyd’s lips moving, probably shouting something at Cole or Jay then looked at him again and grinned. Zane stared back, unsure if he should stop his sensual dancing with the stranger and gather up with his friends, but then he saw Jay’s head bobbing over the silhouettes around them and barely distinguished a goofy smile on his face as the boy waved an arm at him. Lloyd did the same, or tried to, for Zane was sure his young friend was more preoccupied about staying on Cole’s shoulders and not break his skull against the linoleum floor. The short blond smiled at him and gave Zane a thumbs up with his free hand, his lips moved, shouting something at him, but both the loud music and shiny neons were too distracting for Zane to get the message, although judging by Lloyd’s happy expression it couldn’t be anything bad.

Zane’s face was then gently pulled back to the front, the brunette had dislodged from him and was staring deep into his eyes, eyebrows slightly pulling up with concern. “You okay?” Although they had to talk very loud to be able to hear each other, his voice came as sweet as the softest of the whispers to Zane.

Zane touched the boy’s hand with his, wrapping it around the hot wrist as his eyes took a moment to really delve into those beautiful orbs. The boy had applied some makeup on himself, the dark and perfectly executed cat eyeliner heightened his feline like eyes, Zane wondered if the boy didn’t have some Asian genes in him that provided such a hypnotizing look.

_ Just let go. _ A voice said in the back of his mind. The smile that appeared on Zane’s face spread to the other boy in a second.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” The blond responded, vehemently nodding his head yes. 

This time, when the brunette went back to his charming, modern dancing, Zane didn’t hesitate to follow him.

♦♦♦

“They’re dancing! They’re dancing very close to each other!!!” Lloyd yelled, momentarily losing his balance over Cole. He gripped his hair hard, not ready to die just yet, but luckily Jay was fast to get behind them and push the boy back up.

“Shit, Lloyd!” The abused ‘mount’ cursed clearly irritated. “You do that again and I’ll-”

“Kick my ass, I know.”

“No! I’ll tell your mom about those kinky magazines Jay lent you!”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Wanna bet?” Shouted the noirette with a menacing tone.

“What are they doing? I wanna know!” Jay tugged at Lloyd’s pants urging the boy to share more saucy details about their friend’s first ever love conquest.

Lloyd messily swatted at his hands and looked around again, needing a moment to relocate the familiar face. “I don’t see them well, there’s this stupid light…”

“ _ You _ are stupid! Let me do it!” Jay pulled at him with more force at the same time he tried to climb on top of Cole’s body. The noirette finally gave up and the three of them crumbled to the floor like a castle made out of cards. A couple of kind people around them helped them up on their feet and made sure they hadn’t resulted injured. Cole pulled the two boys away from the dance floor.

“Okay, you two, I’ve had enough! If you wanna watch the show we’re going to search for some more comfortable seats than my fucking head, got it?!”

Jay and Lloyd whined but immediately forgot about the whole ordeal and just followed Cole’s lead onto some sofas on the other side, eager for another round of tequila.

♦♦♦

Zane didn’t know how much time they had been dancing. He’d stopped counting after the third song. He just couldn’t believe how amazing he was feeling, never before had he been so happy being surrounded by sweaty bodies, annoying flashes of different colored lights distorting his surroundings and music he didn’t really recognize filling his ears. Somehow, that handsome boy he’d just met gave the whole “partying” experience a new meaning. Their bodies worked so well together on the dance floor, they would mold so perfectly against one another whenever Zane or the boy himself decided to get closer. Then there were moments where they just goofed around, shaking stupidly as if trying to come up with the most ridiculous moves.

The music changed again, a song with old pop vibes filled the room. Obviously the DJ thought it was time to tone down the craziness for a moment and let people have a rest with a softer beat, as well as providing an occasional more romantic setting for the several couples that were scattered around the place. Zane wondered if he should take this as a cue and step out to go grab his friends when a pair of arms stretched out towards him and locked behind his nape. The brunette was resting on him, pretty much leaning his whole body on Zane as they swayed to the happy yet gentle melody. Zane felt his cheeks exploding with heat.

“Tired?” The guy asked with half lidded eyes.

“A tiny bit.” Zane giggled. His jitters went crazy when the boy leaned closer and laid his head on the crook of Zane’s neck, his soft fingers mindlessly caressing the short, golden hair and sensitive scalp. 

“Relax…” The word sounded so low that Zane wasn’t sure if he had actually heard it or if it had been part of his imagination, but he still obeyed, letting his own arms drop to the boy’s thin waist and bringing him closer with tenderness. Once again a peaceful wave washed over Zane, leaving him in some kind of pleasant coma where all he could feel was the warm embrace of the guy that had appeared out of nowhere and turned his world upside down.

“I… would like to thank you.” Zane ‘muttered’ timidly.

“For what?”

“Just for… being here tonight. I’ve never had some much fun before at a nightclub, it’s like… it just feels great and revealing.”

“I’m glad.” Zane could feel the smile in the guy’s lips that brushed gingerly over the skin of his neck. “You know… I could make it even better.”

“I don’t see how.” Zane chuckled already beaming with happiness.

“Really?” The boy drew back a few inches, his gaze suddenly more heavy and serious. “Mind if I try?”

“Of course. You’re more than welcome to-” Zane’s words died in his throat as the boy placed a hand on his cheek and slowly moved forward. The childish orbs full of life got eaten by the decorated glimmery eyelids, Zane’s though could but only open even wider as the boy’s face came closer. Their noses touched briefly, hinting at the start of an eskimo kiss that never really happened. The hand the boy had on his cheek moved further, his fingers caressed Zane’s earlobe before the limb rested back again on his neck. The feline, hazel gems showed up again, tenderly looking at Zane from under under large eyelashes. Zane could feel the guy’s breath on him which had a subtle residue of the mint from his last drink, it gave him the goosebumps, ordering Zane’s hair to stand on end as a pair of hot lips brushed his, waiting for a confirmation before the real kiss was delivered. Zane had no idea what to do but neither did he try to stop what was happening. He leaned half an inch closer and let the other guy press his sensual, minty mouth on his.

Zane had never envisioned his first kiss to happen like this; at a nightclub with a random stranger he had just met while celebrating a friend’s birthday, but he didn’t dislike it in the slightest. The thunderbolt that went through his body made him feel weak for a second and he secured himself against the boy with more determination. After the first kiss, another one followed, and another, and another… Zane just couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that this boy felt so perfect in his arms. The way those lips moved over his, caressing softly at a times and then pressing harder, with more force, demanding a deeper passion from him. Passion which Zane surprisingly had no trouble giving back.

Before he knew it their tongues were meshing together, it started just with the tips timidly playing against the other’s lips, but it hadn’t taken long for both muscles to venture out and search for their companion. Zane was sure he was gasping and moaning unconsciously all the time, but the music kept his noises masked under the loud beat. He could have spent his whole life like this, just pause time and stay forever anchored in that moment. 

Zane barely registered the song had changed again, giving way to another crazy melody that attracted more people to the dance floor and pushed against them, breaking their perfect love bubble. Their lips parted and Zane hugged the boy tighter as drunk idiots shoved them around trying to get themselves a place to dance. The moment was gone. Zane looked down at the brunette, eyes filled with concern for his safety. The boy was obviously just as bothered as him but tried to smile back. Zane’s lips twitched with a nervous grin and he looked around, no sign of Cole and the others. Maybe it was really time to head back to the bar and wait for them there. 

His face was pulled down again, the stranger moved his lips past his cheek and rested right next to his ear. Something was whispered, but the loud music made it impossible for Zane to hear it.

“What?” He requested the boy to repeat. 

Somehow in the middle of all the yelling and horrific repetitive chorus of the song, Zane thought he deciphered the words “Somewhere” and “Private”. He still hadn’t gotten the whole sentence but presumed it was enough. Pulling away just a bit he nodded at the boy and let him lead the way. Once again they forged their way through the congregation and out of the dance floor, but the brunette didn’t stop there. He kept Zane’s hand tightly clasped with his and pulled him further away, passing through groups of people, halls and corridors, looking for the one and only place that would allow them some ‘privacy’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet yall can guess where this is going... ♥


	3. Let go of wrong and right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'So c'mon into the night_   
_Follow, follow the lights_   
_So let go of wrong and right_   
_Cause who wants, who wants, who wants to dance all night?'_
> 
> ○ [Studio Killers - Dirty Car](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyAigHilpo4) ○
> 
> Another song to set the mood.  
AKA here comes the smut!

“I can’t believe they kissed!!!” Jay shouted at the top of his lungs, jumping on the comfortable sofa and almost falling over the back. Cole grabbed his hips and pulled him down back on the seat.

“That was… tongue, right? They… ugh, gross…” Lloyd said shaking as a shiver went down his spine.

“ _ Gross? _ Dude, there’s a lot worse stuff on those magazines you read than just some french kissing.” Cole laughed at him.

“But it’s different! I mean… actually seeing it in person… Ugh…” Lloyd groaned but his friends didn’t miss the blood that rushed to his cheeks.

“Ha, ha, ha! Look at that! Our horny teenager is a prude at heart!” Jay mocked.

“I’m not a prude!”

“Whatever,” The freckled boy dismissed him. “Where do you think they went to? Is… Is Zane really gonna get laid?!” He squeaked when the idea crossed his mind.

Cole snorted and was thankful he wasn’t drinking at the moment or the liquid would have come out of his mouth like a sprinkler and showered them all. “As if! They probably just hid somewhere to get some more smooching.”

“Aaaah, I can’t with this anymore! I wanna know what’s happening! Let’s go find them!” Jay was already launching himself forward when Cole grabbed him by the hem of the shirt and threw him back into the comfy seat for the umpteenth time.

“You stay right here, you nosy, little squirrel! Let Zane be for a while!”

Jay bounced on his seat repeatedly and pouted before dropping his head on Cole’s arm like an angry child.

“He’ll be fine, right?” Lloyd asked, seeming to sober for a brief moment.

“Yeah, of course! That guy seemed quite fond of him.” Cole wiggled his eyebrows.

♦♦♦

Zane found himself slammed against the bathroom door as it shut behind him. The brunette swiftly locked the entrance and then his lips were all over Zane again, kissing him with a raw passion that Zane had only witnessed in the movies. Their mouths were sealed against each other, barely separating every now and then to allow them to catch their breaths with irregular respirations.

The boy’s hands gripped Zane’s hips, they slowly made their way up the torso as they poked the hard muscles teasingly. Zane might have not been gym buff but he still liked to take care of himself with a well balanced diet and regular exercise. Hot fingers fumbled with the top buttons of his shirt and then a few of them came undone, exposing part of his chest. Despite the dim light in the small cubicle Zane managed to take notice of the contrast between the boy’s skin and his, his paleness somehow made him feel self-conscious for a moment, but all of that was forgotten once the boy’s hands touched his skin. His palms felt magical against Zane, so warm and full of desire for him. The guy’s lips abandoned him for a second then landed on his neck, which was a lot more exposed now that his shirt was finally open. The brunette left a trail of kisses on him, it was as if he was trying to cover Zane with them, not leaving a spot of his skin untouched.

“Can I mark you?” The brunette asked low and Zane couldn’t believe how sensual his voice sounded now that the music didn’t reach their ears as loud as before.

“M-Mark me?”

“Yeah…” His breath tickled Zane’s ear then the boy pulled away slightly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to or if you can’t. I just… I like you a lot.” He whispered dropping another wave of quick pecks on Zane’s lips.

“It’s… It’s fine.” Zane’s mind clouded under so much attention.

“Really?”

He nodded with heavy eyes. The boy groaned then latched onto his neck again, giving it a couple more lustful kisses before he started to actually suck and bite the skin. Zane gasped and his hands went around the boy, grabbing his body for purchase. His breath escaped from his lungs and mixed with a feeble whine as the boy sucked vigorously, working on creating a masterpiece of hickeys on Zane’s neck and collarbone. The blond shivered and moaned without being aware of it, all these sensations were conflicting, the little bites stung but the boy’s tongue against the bruised skin felt good, too good to be true.

Zane’s fist closed tight around the brunette’s waist as he shook again. “Fuck…” Said that marvelous voice next to his ear. “You’re getting me so fucking turned on…” The boy moaned sucking another wet spot, one of his hands reached down and grabbed a hold of Zane’s growing crotch. “Looks like you like me too, uh?” 

Zane didn’t need to see his face, the playful smirk was obvious in the guy’s voice. The stranger moved back to his mouth, hypnotizing Zane with those hungry kisses that were making his heart go bonkers. Then hands were on his belt, hastily unfastening it and pulling the zipper of the jeans down. Zane almost jumped when those warm hands that had been caressing his body just a couple minutes ago passed by the elastic waistband of his boxers and took his member out of the cage. 

“Shit…” The brunette hissed, looking down for a second before he kissed Zane again, tongue quickly making its way through the teeth barrier and tangling with Zane’s. His hands firmly moved up and down the shaft, the appendage hardening in his fist. “I love a cute nerd with a big cock.” The words came out of him so fast that Zane was still struggling to understand them when the boy sank to his knees, tugged down the pants and grabbed his dick again. Zane’s eyes opened wide as the boy leaned forward, tongue darting out to lick the hard rod from base to tip. 

Zane struggled to keep himself upright, there was nothing in there to hold onto. With a quick survey around the small cubicle, Zane opted to place his hands on the walls by his sides and push with all his might, hoping that would somehow anchor him, but he was very wrong. After the tip of his cock was totally soaked in the guy’s saliva, his lips finally parted and wrapped around the sensitive crown with a very subtle sucking. Zane bent over, hands still on the walls, his mouth open as he moaned in surprise at the amazing feeling. The guy pulled off him for a moment. “You can grab my hair, I don’t mind.” 

Zane stayed still, unable to do anything besides gasping for air. At his resistance to accept the advice, the guy beneath him sucked on his dick again, with much more enthusiasm this time, which made Zane’s hands abandon the cold tiles and fly automatically to his head.

“Holy cow!” Zane shouted. The boy grunted but he was in fact amused at the blond’s reaction. He kindly pushed Zane back against the door and accommodated himself on the space between his legs as his lips travelled down the shaft. Zane inhaled sharply as his whole member took residence in the guy’s hot mouth. The innocent man let his head fall back against the hard wooden board behind him, eyes shut and mouth hanging open as he breathed loud. That boy was a pro sucker —not that Zane had anyone else to compare him with but nevertheless… His mouth felt amazing encasing him.

For a moment the blowjob paused, but Zane was too lost in the world of pleasure to think about it and anyway, the boy’s lips went back to his cock again in a moment. Zane felt his knees going weak beneath him and had to move one of his hands away from the boy’s hair and grab the doorknob instead. It wasn’t much but it helped him keep up with all these sensations that were turning his brain into a useless puddle of goo.

The guy started to moan as he sucked him, the vibrations of the soft sounds spread to Zane’s body through his soaked shaft, making him almost lose sight of the world around them. His friends had joked a lot of times about how amazing sex was —although Zane doubted any of them actually had some real experience on it— but the blond would have  _ never _ imagined all those silly comments to be true. In fact, any of the adjectives his peers might have used in the past were surely an understatement.  _ This  _ was literally breathtaking.

Somehow a small amount of consciousness had survived all this time, hiding in the back of Zane’s mind, and now it was pushing him awake, reminding him of the performer of such pleasuring actions and how uncomfortable he probably was, kneeling down on that hard and surely not very clean floor. Zane felt bad for him and wondered if he should ask the boy to stop and maybe find a more comfortable position, but the question died as it tried to reach his lips. Zane’s eyes opened wide as he stared down. The sight of the boy’s lips wrapped around his cock was already a mindblowing fantasy but what really made Zane’s heart almost jump out of his body was that hand that reached down past the brunette’s own pants and underwear and played between his ass cheeks. He was…

“Oh, my-!” Zane’s hips bucked on their own accord, shoving his member into the boy’s mouth forcefully. The guy grunted surprised as the engorged shaft almost choked him for a second.

“S-sorry…” Zane apologized, the hand on the doorknob went back to the chocolate gelled locks, Zane unconsciously tried to comb them, pretty sure that he had made a mess of the boy’s hairstyle with his constant grabbing and pulling, but due to its original spiky nature he had no actual way of knowing if he was really fixing it or not.

The mischievous eyes opened again and looked up at him, dick still engulfed deep in his mouth. Zane stared down at the beautiful orbs, feeling his member twitch in excitement at such dirty yet erotic vision. Although the boy’s mouth was occupied, Zane thought he caught a glimpse of a smile in the brunette’s features. His eyelids closed partially as he resumed his task, lips moving up and down Zane’s throbbing cock as the hand down his pants moved again, playing with his ass. The boy’s eyes closed for a second as he released a moan all over Zane’s dick then opened again to look at him. His gaze heavy with unveiled lust that made the blond feel all sorts of funny. 

Zane’s hips moved again, although he managed to keep the thrusts less abrupt to not harm the precious boy a second time. He could feel his own body tensing, an inner pressure that he couldn’t really locate the source of piling up inside of him. Zane moaned brokenly, grabbing fistfuls of the boy’s hair and ready to pass out from such immense pleasure when the boy pulled off of him. He hurried up onto his feet, grabbing at Zane to secure himself as his sore knees buckled under him. He finally made it to Zane’s face and touched his lips to his, an indecent amount of saliva covered the heated skin and, curiously enough, it didn’t bother Zane at all. Their lips parted and the guy cupped the blond’s head in his palms. 

“I want you so bad…” He muttered, giving Zane another fierce kiss before pulling him around and throwing him onto the toilet seat. Zane could only stare in bewilderment as the boy reached back on his pants pocket and extracted a small foil packet from his wallet. He handed it to Zane and pulled his jacket off, hanging it precariously on the doorknob then worked on shoving his own pants and underwear down. Zane though stayed still, eyes zeroed on the unopened condom.

“What? Is it too small?” The brunette looked at him.

“No, I… Well, I don’t know actually…”

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?”

Zane bit his lip, wanting to look up into the boy’s eyes but finding himself unable to as embarrassment washed over him. He hadn’t expected to go this far with the boy. Some kissing, make out and even oral had been fine but…  _ this _ ?

“I have… I’ve never…” Zane stuttered.

“Shit…”

At the curse, Zane had no other option but to look up. The horror in the boy’s face was evident, maybe even some amount of shame. He rubbed a shaky hand over his mouth. “I’m… I’m sorry… I thought you...” He mumbled. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me...” The brunette turned around mortified and fumbled with his clothes, covering himself and pulling the zipper of the pants up again with care.

Zane had never been one to take things lightly and make reckless decisions he might have regretted later, but that night somehow, he felt different. More like,  _ this _ boy made him feel different. From the moment they had met, the brunette’s confident aura had grabbed a hold of Zane, pulling him out of his perfect goody two-shoes appearance. Not that he had ever hated his personality or the way his father had raised him.  _ Zane _ had chosen to be like this. Well-mannered and even almost classic in so many ways, but that night… all of that fell short for him.

“Wait,” The word rushed out of Zane’s mouth before he even had time to think about it. The boy looked over his shoulder, seemingly afraid to meet Zane’s stare.

Zane got up at the same time he tugged at the boy’s shirt and pulled him close. He flashed the foil packet in front of them and muttered, “I want to. I… want to do it.”

“What? But…” The brunette seemed totally lost. “A-Are you sure?”

Zane nodded determined. The young man swallowed hard and bit his lip, studying Zane’s baby blues for a moment as if fearing the blond would change his mind back, but when Zane leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on him, the boy gasped with surprise. It took him a moment to throw his arms around Zane’s shoulders, gripping his head to keep their mouths locked for a moment longer. As their faces grew apart, Zane was met with what he thought was the most genuine and dazzling smile he’d ever seen before. The boy was sincerely happy and almost… thankful?

“Seat down.” The order came out as a soft whisper and Zane did as he was told. The boy took the tiny packet off his hand and ripped it open. With skilled hands, he grabbed Zane’s dick and sheathed his member in one swift movement. Admittedly Zane felt a bit awkward having his cock handled by another pair of hands that weren’t his but any last worries were erased as he looked back at the beautiful boy and that perfect smile of his. The brunette shoved the back of his pants and underwear down again and took a step forward, hovering over Zane. He lowered his hips almost sitting on the blond’s lap. “Scoot closer.” Zane timidly moved, anchoring a hand on the paper dispenser for better leverage. The guy over him reached back, grabbed his member and started lowering his hips. When the tip of his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle Zane gasped loud and sharp, eyes rolling back as the heat of that soft cavern wrapped around him. The boy choked back on a moan as he bit his lip and let his body slid down slowly, eating up Zane’s cock inch by inch.

“Fuck…” The boy breathed out after he was fully seated on Zane’s lap. “You’re so big…”

“Uh… Thanks?” Zane stuttered and the boy looked at him for a second then giggled affectionately, he leaned forward, meeting Zane on a slow yet passionate kiss. After a few beats the brunette started to roll his hips. The annoying clothes around them made their position a lot more awkward and uncomfortable but it was fine for the time being, after all he needed a moment to get used to Zane’s shape. The guy let his head rest on Zane’s shoulder, lips brushing over the dalmatian-like skin of his abused neck while soft moans escaped both boys while they worked on finding a good rhythm.

“Hey, what should I call you?” The brunette asked with a tiny voice. “As in... name, alias, whatever… I’ll just need something to shout out in a few minutes.”

“Z-Zane.” The blond replied, wrapping his free hand around the boy’s tiny waist and fighting to keep himself collected. “And you?”

“I’m Kai.” The name mixing up with a moan as he started to grind faster.

“Does it mean something?” Zane’s fingers on the paper dispenser tensed. Had he been a whole lot stronger like Cole he would have probably left a few indentations on the metal container.

“Yeah, it means my parents couldn’t be bothered to look for a longer name… Uuh…” Kai shifted, trying to plant his feet firm on the floor so he could move faster but the tight jean fabric of his pants was certainly putting his skills to test by limiting his moves. “Does yours mean something?” He asked absentmindedly.

Zane nodded. “It’s ‘God’s gracious gift’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next chapter! ♥  
Hope you're liking the story so far. Thank you very much for your comments and support!  
Remember to hit the kudos button and see you on the next update! (≧∇≦)/


	4. Not worthy of your heart

"God's gracious gift." The blond which he would from now on call 'Zane' said.

Kai halted for a brief moment then started to rock his hips again. _He's just messing with you,_ Kai told himself. _He might be a virgin but he sure does know how to be charming._

"Thats... that's really cool." He breathed out before starting to bounce on the guy's lap. His asshole twitched and tightened with the motions as Zane's cock slipped in and out of him. "Oh, fuck!" He planted both hands on the blond's shoulder, impaling himself on that magnificent rod that seemed to fit so perfectly inside of him, stroking his inner walls.

Zane cried out, his arm squeezed tight around Kai's waist and pulled him closer. Kai would have usually pushed away, not interested in sacrificing speed for intimacy, but his body relaxed and allowed Zane's arm to do as he pleased. The gentle boy reached a hand up to his face, touched Kai's cheek and softly brought him down for a kiss. An agonizing sweet kiss that made Kai's throb like mad. How was it that the tiniest actions were the ones that turned him on the most? Why was this guy getting him all soft inside the more time they spent together?

_Maybe he is 'the one'_. Skylor's voice came back to haunt him. Kai shoved such thoughts out of his mind. 'The one' didn't exist, it was just a concept mankind had invented to squeeze money out of people on special events, movies and the like. If human beings were lead to believe there was someone perfectly conceived for each individual, they might as well be fooled into spending any amount of money with the sole purpose of finding their 'other half'. Even Kai had been lead into that fool's path time ago, but now his eyes were wide open to the truth; there was no other half, no perfect match, just people who would or would not get along with you.

Ever since Kai came to that realization a year ago, he felt somehow relieved. It had been the one thing that helped him overcome the sadness his last boyfriend had left him with. He'd cried so many nights, missing him like crazy, torturing himself wondering what had he done to push him away and into the arms of another man. Where had he failed? The answer was simple but, just like reality, a lot more cruel too. Nowhere, he'd been a caring, faithful boyfriend but the world was full of two-faced people. So if he had learned the lesson... why was Kai letting himself get attached to that blond he'd just met?

The fact that the guy had been willing to give Kai his virginity had touched him deep. He didn't strike Kai as someone who would just have a fling that easily, and he'd probably had planned a dozen times what his first time would be like; something romantic, after a nice dinner with another equally refined person, soft music echoing in a neat hotel room... Pretty much what Kai had envisioned for himself during his teens.

_He might as well just be making you believe he's a virgin. _His detached self-defense murmured in the back of his mind. _Why would such a gentleman fuck a slut like you otherwise?_

But Zane's reddened face and cries of sheer ecstasy were not fake at all, just like the way he was clinging to Kai, wanting more and more of him yet retaining a certain amount of shyness as if he was afraid of hurting the boy by making a bolder move. Both of Zane's hands were now on Kai, embracing him, making the brunette a prisoner in his arms, unable to escape his loving grip. Zane stretched out his neck, eyes glazed with obvious hunger for the man on top of him.

_Don't!_ Yelled Kai's consciousness, but the warning came too late, he was already kissing Zane back, gasping and moaning against his delicious mouth as the boy lost it under him.

_You need to stop. You can't go back into that hole again. Don't you remember how bad it hurt?_

But Zane's mouth, his hands, his eyes, his voice breaking as the euphoria of a nearby orgasm grabbed at him... It was all too _perfect._

Kai rested his brow on Zane's shoulder as he stopped moving all at once, breathing irregularly against the guy. "D-Did I... hurt you?" Zane asked.

_Shit, don't do this to me, babe. Don't worry so much about me, please, I don't deserve it._

"No..." Kai whimpered, struggling to blink back the tears. He straightened then kissed Zane some more, making sure to give him enough attention before he moved away from him.

"Get up." Kai said, turning to face the wall and motioning for Zane to get behind him. With great care and a few indications from the sexy brunette, the boy entered him again. "Shit..." Kai supported himself with his forearms flat against the tiles. "It's right there."

Zane tentatively moved again, trying to aim at that spot that turned Kai's brain into jelly. "Here?"

"Uh, fuck, yes..." Kai rocked his hips, pushing back against him to guide the blond into a nice rhythm. "Oh, my god! Fuck! Zane, it feels amazing!" Kai thrusted back against him while Zane struggled to follow him.

"Fuck me harder."

"But-"

"I won't break, don't worry." Kai pushed harder against him to reassure the innocent boy and Zane complied, firmly placing his hands on Kai's hips before he started to thrust with more force. "Fuck! Oh, Zane, yes! Uuuh, just like that... Just like that, Zane... Zane!" Kai dropped his head forward, forehead resting on the wall as he moaned and tried to keep his breathing somehow regular so enough oxygen reached his lungs, but it was definitely a hard task. For a virgin, this guy was a fucking natural.

Then it happened, the one thing Kai hadn't expected and which would push him over the edge and into that black hole of unrequited feelings again.

Zane moaned his name.

"Kai..." The first time it was fairly low, a tint of embarrassment in his voice as the word escaped his lips, then the next came out between grasps and grunts he fucked the boy with more vigor. "Kai..." Zane leaned forward, face resting between the brunette's shoulder blades, his breath tickling Kai's nape as he moaned repeatedly. "Oh, Kai!"

One of Zane's hands moved up under the t-shirt, curling around Kai's heated body and grazing an erect nipple as it passed by.

_Oh, no! No, baby, please!_

"Kai..." Zane hugged him tight.

_Please, stop, I can't take it! Don't treat me with so much care, just fuck my brains out!_

Kai felt his balls tightening, pushing up against his body as the orgasm coiled up in his guts violently. His name sounded too nice in Zane's gentle tone, too sweet, too _perfect_. None of his previous flings had been much interested in learning his name nor putting it so use as they fucked, which had always had Kai's sexual needs covered but left a huge hole in his chest as well. Although he didn't want to get attached to anyone after his last serious relationship, his heart secretly craved the intimate attention that only a boyfriend could provide, the connection with another soul, that special something that made him feel like he was worth it.

"Uh, K-Kai! Uuuh!" He could feel the love pouring out of Zane's voice, caressing his neck and infecting his body like a virus —one that provided much more pleasure than Kai could handle.

_He's giving it to you, just take it._ A gentle voice that resembled his good friend Skylor's advised. _Let yourself be loved, even if it's just one night._

Kai worried hit lip. The temptation was was too strong and he finally gave in. He pushed away from the wall, balancing on one hand as the other reached back to grab a fistful of straw colored hair, back pressing against Zane's chest as he turned his face and connected their lips in a wet kiss. He shuddered when Zane's tongue tangled with his.

"I'm gonna cum... Fuck, Zane, I'm so close..."

"M-me too... Uh!" The blond gasped.

"Oh, fuck!" Kai devoured his mouth then planted his palms on the wall, arms stretched out as he ferociously thrusted his ass back onto Zane's cock. "Uh, Zane! Fuck me! Oh, fuck me! Yeees!" Kai grabbed his own dick, eyelids squeezed shut as he gave himself a couple of fast strokes and unloaded, splattering the tiles of the wall with cum juice. "_Fuuuuck!_" He almost crumbled to the floor as his whole body shook with the most intense orgasm he'd had in a while.

Zane wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, keeping him up as they both lost their minds. "Kaaaii!" He gasped suddenly, his body locked and trembled with sexual ecstasy as the orgasm spread all through his nerves, and when Zane's ragged breath and moans caressed Kai's ear, the brunette melted.

"D-Don't stop... " He pleaded. "Just a little longer... Please, Zane..." His arms reached back again and he grabbed a hold of Zane's head, caressing his hair, scalp, ears and cheeks, miraculously managing to stay upright while Zane fucked him, prolonging the sweet agony. Short and fast thrusts at first powered up by the rush of adrenaline the recent orgasm provided, then the movements turned more gentle, until their hips were just rocking softly, as they had done minutes ago on that dance floor. Zane dropped kisses on the fevered skin of Kai's neck, never stopping his hips unless the boy said so.

Kai hummed satisfied in time with Zane's movements, one of his hands dropped on Zane's, interlacing their fingers. To say Kai was in heaven, didn't even start to cover half of what he was feeling being held by this boy. Zane's embrace was so tender, so full of love, with a sense of 'home' that Kai didn't quite comprehend at the moment.

When they both started to get soft, the brunette reached back and gingerly pushed Zane away from him. Kai rested on the wall for a minute then looked over his shoulder only to find the blond leaning his back flat on the other side, breath puffing out of his mouth and face still red. The corner of Kai's lips twitched with the ghost of a smile and he worked on getting himself dressed again. Zane did the same, passing him a few pieces of paper to wipe his cum off the wall. Kai pulled his jacket back on and faced Zane. The light and joy he saw on those icy blues touched him again.

Kai would usually just flee as soon as the actual fucking was over, but he couldn't do that to Zane. The boy had treated him so nicely, obliging to his pleads, moaning his name so preciously and even let him be his first sexual experience, he just couldn't leave without a word. But his wounded heart squeezed with fear as he remembered why he'd decided to cast away all signs of love from his life.

"I..." Zane mumbled, timidly rubbing his nape. Kai bit his lip then leaned forward, locking his arms behind the blonde's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. A long, sweet and intoxicating kiss that Kai knew they would both regret tomorrow morning, but at the moment Kai didn't care about _tomorrow_, it was just him and Zane.

The kiss dragged on and on as neither of them seemed to want it to stop, reconnecting their lips over and over again, their senses heightened by the orgasms that still lingered in their nerves. With great sorrow in his heart though Kai finally parted. He touched Zane's face with a shaking hand, "That was amazing, you know."

"Uh, thank you." Zane offered again timidly, not sure how to respond to such compliments.

Kai giggled. "I'm sorry if it wasn't as romantic as you had envisioned it." He said giving a quick glance around the small cubicle for distraction, afraid to meet some type of regret in those beautiful eyes.

"It's okay." Zane smiled and his expression looked so sincere, so kind, as if he _really _didn't mind he'd just given his virginity to a stranger just because Kai couldn't fight his damn libido. "It wasn't that bad."

"'Not that bad'?" Kai cocked an eyebrow at him, pretending to be offended.

"I mean- it was nice, really nice!" The blond nervously stuttered trying to fix his words. Kai laughed again and kissed him anew. They fell silent, just staring into each other's eyes before Kai hugged him tight.

"Thank you." The brunette murmured, feeling the tears swelling up behind his eyes.

"For what?"

"For... _being here tonight._" With that, he placed a soft peck on Zane's cheek, unlocked the bathroom door and disappeared into the club.


	5. The worst night

“_ I love this song! _” Jay’s screams were almost louder than the music itself. Cole sighed, trying to ignore his crazy, drunk friend.

“Me too!”

Correction; his _ two _ crazy, drunk friends. Jay had dragged them to the techno house hall to show the birthday boy why this room was his favorite.

Jay grabbed onto the pole, hips gyrated as he spun around the long metal bar, shaking his ass almost right in front of Cole’s face, for the noirette had decided to stay down on the safe floor instead of going up to the mini stage with the other two. Lloyd tried to imitate his friend’s moves, probably not aware what an embarrassing fail his attempts were. Cole rolled his eyes and covered his face for a moment, cheeks heating up as Jay squatted down slowly then rose up again, rubbing his rear all over the pole. How the brunette could change so much under the effects of alcohol was something Cole would never understand. It was like a switch was flipped inside of him.

“Woohoo!” Jay hollered and kept up his suggestive dance. Cole bounced softly to merge with the crowd around him. Everytime they came to this room Jay somehow managed to get on his nerves one way or another. He knew they were supposed to have fun and forget about everything for a night, but the way Jay would always switch to ‘total slut mode’ when he saw that damn pole irritated Cole to astronomical levels. And the cherry on top was that Cole didn’t even understand _ why _ he felt that way.

When he looked back at the stage again and saw Jay ‘dancing’ with a random girl, Cole tensed. “Okay, that’s enough!” He shouted, stretching an arm to pull both his friends away from that hypnotic pole.

“No! I’m having fun!” Jay whined. 

“Really? Cause from where I stand you two are damn insufrible together!”

“Cole, come on! Don’t be a party pooper!” Lloyd said and Jay burst into laughter. “What?”

“You said _ poop!” _ The brunette clutched his stomach as he laughed out loud at the word without control.

“Fuck, seriously, we’re done here.” Cole grabbed Jay and threw the boy over his shoulder, the idiot couldn’t stop laughing even when his head was hanging upside down. The noirette called Lloyd again and walked away from the crowd.

“Put me down!” Jay shouted and Cole ignored him. Jay whined again at the noirette’s insistence to carry him like a sack of potatoes, then his drunk mind came up with a ‘brilliant idea’. He stretched out his arms as much as he could and grabbed Cole’s butt with both of his hands, unashamedly squeezing the hard muscles. Cole flinched and screeched, immediately putting Jay down on the floor, luckily they were already far enough from the crowded dance floor.

“The heck, dude?!” He growled, cheeks burning like fire.

“Aww, don’t be shy!” Jay grinned stupidly and reached again for Cole’s ass, the noirette barely stopped his hands when another body pressed tight against his back. He turned his face around to discover Lloyd, hugging him from behind.

“I want some smooching too!”

“What?!”

“Yeah! _ Smooch-mooch-moochum! _” Jay chanted, pursing his lips and trying to climb on Cole for a kiss. The noirette jerked, shoving both boys away and lightly slapping Jay in the process. 

“Quit that shit already! Have you guys forgotten about Zane or what?! He might be looking for us!”

“Oh.” Lloyd said as if he really just remembered about the fourth member of their group. 

Cole groaned. "Come on, let's go find him." He said. Jay glared at him for a moment, hand over the cheek where Cole had hit him, then he started to walk behind the two young man.

The three of them climbed a few stairs and peeped at a couple of rooms, although Cole was pretty sure if Zane's rendezvous with the spiky head was over, the guy would go straight to where they had last hang out all together. Cole walked at the head of group, with Lloyd following close and Jay at the back, an angry pout on his face. They reached the hall they were looking for and stepped inside, Cole stretched his neck over the mass of heads and scanned the place. 

"There!" He said after he spotted Zane's distinctive blond hair. Cole went to grab Lloyd and Jay's wrists to pull them through the crowd but Jay jerked away, swatting at his hand. Cole stared dumbfounded at him, confused and irritated. For fuck's sake, it had only been a tiny little slap, why was Jay getting all edgy all of a sudden? They would all hit each other at least a dozen times a day while they joked and messed around together.

Before things blew out of proportion, Cole decided to ignore Jay's odd behavior and focused on getting back to Zane. The blond was sitting on one of the bar stools, elbows perched up on the table and gaze dropped onto the small glass in front of him.

"Hey, Zane," Cole touched his shoulder and the boy looked up at him.

"Oh, hi."

"Zane!" Lloyd grinned and tackled him, the boy grunted when his side collided with the edge of the bar.

"How's it going, buddy? Did that hotshot give you lots of cuddles?" Cole's laugh died as soon as he saw no trace of amusement in his friend's face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"... No." Zane hesitated —and Zane _ never _ hesitated in his responses. 

"What happened? Where… where is he? Did he try to punch you or something?" Cole asked, pushing Lloyd aside softly so the little turmoil wouldn't suffocate Zane with his drunk craziness.

"No, no…" Zane said but once again he seemed to ponder about the simple reply a bit too much. "He left."

"What do you mean 'he left'?"

"Exactly that. He just… We were kissing and… and then he left." Zane didn't plan to keep the events in the bathroom private from his friends but he certainly wasn't in the mood to give away more details at the moment.

"What?" Cole was left speechless.

“He dumped you?!” Lloyd yelled. The little blond pressed his fists together, eyes full of rage. “Where is he?! I’m gonna kill him! No one hurts my friend!”

Cole reacted quickly, grabbing Lloyd by the arm before the aggressive dwarf could walk away and punch the first person who bumped into and get himself a black eye. The blond squirmed but Cole was way stronger and he kept the boy locked in his hands. Cole searched Jay’s face, the freckled boy looked away as soon as their eyes met, he released a curse then turned back to Zane.

“I guess we should just head back.”

Zane wanted to argue, he didn’t think it was fair for his friends to stop having fun just because he couldn’t handle his own problems, but the truth was he really didn’t want to be here where everything reminded him of that boy.

“Hey,” Cole shifted, holding Lloyd with one arm as he touched Zane’s face with his free hand. “It’s okay, buddy, Lloyd is being an ass and Jay’s in a mood for some reason. You’re not spoiling anything.” Zane’s eyes went up to Jay, the boy was hugging himself, looking down at the floor with an offended look. The blond stared back at Cole. 

“Come on, let’s go put this little imp to bed.” Cole groaned, gripping Lloyd more firmly and dragging him out of the room. Jay followed languidly and Zane paused a moment before going after them, turning around to the bar. The redhead bartender spotted him and Zane waved a shy hand at her. She looked surprised to see them go so abruptly but waved back. She didn’t miss the sadness in the blond’s tender eyes.

“Kai… what have you done?” She muttered to herself.

♦♦♦

“Hey, put on some damn music!”

“For the last time, Lloyd, don’t distract me.” Cole sighed exasperated.

“Come on! I still have energy! I wanna dance!” The blond bounced, reaching out to tap his fingers on Cole’s seat.

“Jay, can you keep him entertained?” Cole glanced quickly at the brunette in the back of the car through the rear view mirror, but the only response he got was more silence and angry pouts from the boy who looked away into the window. “Fuck, great…” Cole didn’t understand what the hell was going on in Jay’s mind but when his _ best friend _ had refused to sit at the front with him like they had done earlier, he knew the guy was damn serious.

“Coooleee!” Lloyd bounced and cried out irritably.

Cole was about to yell at him again when Zane’s cold voice filled the silent car. “Lloyd, please, sit properly and calm down.”

Cole wondered if Zane’s voice had magical properties for he always managed to put the green bean to rest with his words somehow —that didn’t mean the boy wouldn’t get upset at being scolded like the child he still was though. Lloyd pouted and grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on his seat, sinking down on the soft material and spreading his legs wide in a rude manner.

“Thank you.” Cole whispered to his co-driver, Zane didn’t respond, just shrugged and stared at the road ahead, gaze lost in the dark night.

What had started as the night of their lives, had ended in a more miserable note than any of the boys would have expected. Cole drove silently, occasionally watching Jay through the mirror. The boy kept his eyes fixed on the glass of the window which he rested his head on, never looking back at Cole for even a brief instant. And then there was Zane, just as quiet but totally depressed. What had that spiky head done to him? Last time he saw them they looked so happy. Cole assumed the boy would be just a fling, but he kind of had hoped he’d stick around with them for a while longer. Maybe they shouldn’t have left Zane to his mercy.

They?

Cole bit his lip. More like _ he _ shouldn’t have left him. It had been his plan to leave the two boys alone so Zane could experience a bit of ‘no strings attached’ affection. He should have known the plan would backfire, Zane just wasn’t the type to be interested in casual relationships.

After dropping Zane at his place, Cole set course for Lloyd’s. The blond had fallen asleep a while back so at least he didn’t have to worry about him going all hysterical again. But Jay… What was he going to do about him? With Jay lived so far away from the city centre he sometimes would crash at Cole’s place so they wouldn’t have to drive so much after an exhausting night —perks of having a father who was away on tour most part of the time. But tonight... whatever they did, Cole and Jay would be stuck together for a long while with this obvious tension poisoning the air. Cole wanted to ask him but figured the brunette would ignore him again. His anxiety reaching dangerous levels as he pulled in by Lloyd’s house.

“Okay, buddy, here’s your stop.” Silence. “Lloyd?” Cole turned around, unfastened his belt and reached behind him, poking his friend on the knee. “Lloyd…” The blond snored loud and shifted, still fully asleep. “Fuck, come on, man.” He tried to wake him up but there was no use, Lloyd’s consciousness was in another realm. Luck was definitely not on their side that night.

Cole groaned. “Jay, lend me a hand.” He exited the car then opened the back door, unbuckling Lloyd. His other friend still inside the car, looking away. “Jay, come on, stop being a child and help me out here.”

Jay took a deep breath and for a moment Cole thought the guy would really pass and leave all the work to him, but then his door opened and he was out, rounding the car and getting by his side to help him take Lloyd out. Cole was strong enough to hold Lloyd all alone, but he needed someone else to open the door for him. When they reached the entrance Cole asked Jay to take Lloyd’s keys out of the guy’s pocket.

“There’s no keys.”

“What? What do you mean there’s no keys?”

Jay fumbled with Lloyd’s pocket pants again and even pulled it inside out, except for his ID card and phone the boy didn’t have anything else stored there. “Nothing.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Cole groaned and glared at the sleeping beauty —or brat in that case. “Shit… What do we do now?”

Jay shrugged but then pressed the doorbell. A low ringing echoed from somewhere in the house. He pressed it again. “Jay!” Cole shout-whispered, flabbergasted at his friend’s ideas.

Not even a minute later, the door opened, revealing Lloyd’s mom in a long dressing gown. She smiled at them, “Hi again.”

“Good night, Mrs. G.” Cole addressed her politely as he usually did. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you up but-”

“He left his keys, I know.” Although her eyes were tired, Mrs. Garmadon’s voice was as clear as ever, hinting that upon discovering her son had no way to come in without aid, she’d decided to stay up until they came back.

Cole sighed, exhaustion grabbing him as he slowly put the boy down and handed it to the woman, who held him as best as she could. “I can take him to bed if it’s too much for you.” Cole offered. 

“I might look old but I’m still very strong, Cole,” She grinned warmly. “Do you guys want to stay for a bit? You look tired.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay. Thank you.” Cole wasn’t looking forward to drag his problems with Jay for much longer.

The woman shook her head. “No, thank _ you _ for today. I hope he had fun and didn’t give you many problems.”

“What are friends for?” Cole chuckled. “Well, good night, Mrs. G, and sorry again.”

The woman bid them farewell and closed the door. Cole sighed and flinched when he looked to his side and found no one there. He turned around and saw Jay’s figure already walking away and back to the car. “Hey!” The noirette ran behind him. “Jay, wait.” But his friend kept walking. Cole only reaching him in time before he could open the back door and slip into the car again.

“Jay, please, will you stop with that shit already?” Cole trapped the boy against the car, placing his arms on both sides of him so he wouldn’t flee.

“Leave me alone…”

“I will when you tell me what the fuck is happening.”

“Nothing…”

“My ass! Jay, come on, we’re friends.” Cole tried to move Jay’s face up so they could see each other but the boy batted his hand away.

“Don’t touch me.” He mumbled, voice weak.

Cole stared at him dumbfounded for a second. “Are you seriously getting all that worked up just because I slapped you?” 

“Stop it.” 

“Fine, just slap me back and we’ll be even.”

“Cole, stop…”

“I’m serious, just do it, I won’t fight back-”

“It’s not about the slap!” Jay cried out.

“Then what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Cole shouted, although his first intention had been to sort things out as peaceful as possible.

“_ You _ is what’s wrong!” Jay covered his face with his hands and started to cry and shake, trapped between Cole’s body and the car. The noirette blinked several times, confused and speechless.

“Wha-what…?” He tried to say but Jay’s tears wouldn’t let his brain work properly.

“You’re a fucking idiot...” Jay choked on a cry.

“Jay, what do you-?”

Cole didn’t have time to take in the several tears that were running down his friend’s face. In a second, the freckled face leaned closer and Jay’s lips were on his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me; *plans an oppo fic because wants to write other things than bruise*  
Also me; *decides to include bruise halfway through it anyway*
> 
> I know, I'm trash (；一ω一||) ♥♥♥


	6. The meaning of love

The house was silent as Zane walked in and down the corridor. He hoped his father was fast asleep and not up late working on some of his inventions. Whatever the case, Zane was too mentally drained to go check on him. In his room, he undressed slowly. Staring at himself in the mirror he couldn't help but to take in the dark marks all over his neck. Zane leaned closer to the bright surface, inspecting the hickeys. His finger traced a path down them, tickling the sensitive skin.

_ I like you a lot. _

Zane's palm rested flat against his neck, hiding some of the marks. He looked away then carefully pulled his pajama on and lay down on his bed. On a regular party night, Zane would take his phone and wait for Cole or Jay's message to know the boys had arrived safely at their destination, but tonight hadn't been regular _ at all _, and Zane only wanted to shut down and sleep. Forever —if possible.

_ Looks like you like me too. _

God, had the boy been right! Zane had like him since the first moment, the way his crotch had tightened when Kai looked at him from under those dark lashes as he licked the straw… Although the sight had been even better when the straw had been replaced with Zane's own member.

He shifted in bed, his body reacting naturally at the images his brain was projecting on the back of mind. Hot shivers ran down his spine at the reminder of that beautiful boy, the gorgeous lips, the eyes, the hips, that damn fine ass, smooth as a baby… But along with them came a big sorrow that filled his chest with pain —the pain of heartbreak.

Zane had known it from the start, he knew Kai was supposed to be just a casual thing, baby steps that would hopefully help Zane be less socially awkward and give him the confidence he needed to pursue a serious relationship sometime in the future when the right person showed up. But theory was different than practice. Tonight's experience hadn't been just baby steps, it turned out a marathon, the fucking 100-metre olympic dash, and it had left a big impact on the boy’s heart.

Zane didn't want to admit it —more like he didn't _ know _ what he was supposed to admit. Had he fallen for Kai? For a boy he had barely been with for an hour? For the stranger that had started fucking him in the bathroom when they didn't even know each other's names? It didn't sound logical, Zane would never be so stupid to fall for someone he would never see again, but the pain in his chest said otherwise...

He turned on his tummy and hugged the pillow, silent tears he didn't understand falling onto the case while he waited for sleep to come and calm his heart.

♦️♦️♦️

Cole closed and locked the door once Jay was inside the house with him. He swallowed hard, his heart up in his throat, when he turned around Jay had already disappeared into the corridor and took a left for the bathroom without saying a word to him. Cole rested against the door, hands reaching up to his jet black locks.

After Jay's kiss, the poor boy had started crying even harder with no sign of stopping any time soon. Cole unable to wrap his mind at what had happened couldn't do much other than let Jay jump inside the car and cry against the seat as he took his place back in the driver's seat and drove straight to his house. Cole had been too scared, too confused to ask anything, driving had been a good distraction but now that they were there he was totally lost again.

Jay had _ kissed _him. His best friend, his partner in crime… had kissed him. Cole's fingers touched his mouth and he shuddered as he remembered the feeling of the boy's lips on him, so soft, shy yet passionate. He squeezed the heel of his palms against his eyes. "Fuck…"

With the immediate need to occupy his mind somehow, Cole entered the kitchen, the light flickered a couple of seconds before filling the space. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, touching it to his temple and neck before opening it and chugging down a good portion of the liquid. He almost missed Jay passing by the door.

"Jay, wait," the boy halted in the dim space but didn't turn back to look at him. Cole stuttered for a moment, not sure what he'd been wanting to tell Jay. "Uh… I… Do you want a drink or…?" He offered hesitantly.

"No…" Jay's voice broke albeit the boy was trying to conceal his hurt. He didn't wait for Cole to say anything else and resumed his march towards the guest room. Cole's eyes opened wide, they would usually sleep together in his bed unless one of them was too tired to squeeze in the small space, which was a rare case.

_ What did you expect, you idiot? _ The details weren't clear but Cole could tell he'd hurt Jay, and not just physical with that stupid slap, but emotionally. He wasn't sure where he'd exactly fucked up but judging by the great anguish in Jay's tears, Cole suspected it hadn't been that night, but a long time ago. The slap had just been the last straw in the poor boy's heart.

Cole went to his room, taking a quick stop at the bathroom to wash his face and hopefully calm down —it didn't work at all. He opened the wardrobe and took out a pajama Jay had long ago left at his place for nights like this. Cole walked to the guest room and hesitated outside before he knocked and opened the door. Jay was sitting on the bed, shoes and socks already off. He turned around immediately, trying to hide the tears that ran free down his cheeks.

"Uh... your pajama…" 

"Thanks…" Jay sniffed.

Cole stared at his back, wanting to reach out to him and fix everything, go back in time to this evening when things between them were still fine.

_ Things weren't fine, not for Jay, and you know it. _Cole scolded himself. He swallowed again then put the clothes down on the bed beside Jay before walking away with heavy steps. 

Back in his room, his body worked on autopilot as he stripped down to his briefs and changed into some more comfortable sweatpants, chest still bare. He sat on the bed, elbows ground on his knees, arms supporting his head. Cole slept bare chest since many years ago, when his body started to grow alarmingly and any type of shirt felt like a prison more than a comfortable gartment. Flashes of their past outings to the club passed in front of his eyes. How had Jay managed to sleep by his side all that time without going crazy? But maybe the guy had indeed gone nuts after all. The way he’d crumbled outside Lloyd’s house when Cole confronted him…

“Argh…” Cole groaned, hands clasped together, the side of his index fingers touching his lips as he looked ahead staring into nothing.

_ He likes you. So what? He’s still the Jay you… ‘love’. _

His own mind hesitated at the word for a second, but it was the truth. He loved Jay deeply, the guy had been his best friend since forever, they’ve supported each other unconditionally and been there for the other when things went bad, when they thought they couldn’t go on with their lives. Now _ Jay _ was the one suffering, and what was Cole doing? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He mentally punched himself for walking out of the guest room and leaving Jay in a miserable state with no one to help him.

_ Screw it. _ Cole didn’t think it twice, maybe he didn’t know how to fix this but he’d not leave his friend alone —unless Jay asked him to do so.

Before he knew it, Cole was in front of the guest room again, heart pushing up in his throat, making it hard to breathe but he knocked on the surface nevertheless. “Jay?”

No response. Cole would usually respect people when they wanted privacy but Jay’s state of mind scared him. The boy might not be that drunk anymore but he was certain alcohol still ran through his veins. If any crazy ideas crossed his mind…

Cole banned his brain to go there and instead opened the door, peeping inside shyly. The place was totally dark except for the subtle light coming from outside through the unbind window, enough to make out Jay’s shape curled up under the sheets.

“You still awake?” Cole asked softly and he was just thinking about admitting defeat when he’d heard Jay sniffing. It was low, barely above than a whisper but Cole heard it anyway. His heart squeezed with pain. Stepping inside he closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge, facing away from his friend.

“Jay, I…” Cole started. “I’m… I’m sorry.” _ Sorry for what? Do you know what are you even apologizing for? _“I’m sorry I slapped you... I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

Jay’s reply didn’t come after a few moments. “It’s fine…” His voice cracked. “I deserved it.”

“No, you did not.” Cole rushed and turned around slightly to look at him but the boy was facing the wall, sheets pulled up high almost covering his face. “I was stressed and… took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

_ Why were you stressed though? _ Cole asked himself. Memories of what had happened prior the slap coming back to him. Jay’s smoochy behaviour? Nah, they’ve cuddled way too many times to be bothered by that. His drunk craziness? Well, that might had been annoying for sure but Cole was pretty much over that since the second time they hung out together at that club. 

Shivers rose through his body as he remembered Jay dancing up on that stage, spinning around the pole and getting all up close and personal with that random girl. His blood boiled again with the same fury he’d felt then.

_ But why? _

With no way to find an answer to that question, Cole looked again at Jay. “Can I… lie down with you?”

The other boy shrugged. “Do whatever you want.” He muttered tiredly. 

Well, at least he wasn’t kicking Cole out of the room. Jay scooted closer to the wall as Cole tried to fit his enormous frame on the individual mattress. His arm snug against Jay’s back. The boy flinched, trying to break the contact but there was nowhere to run.

For a while they were silent, Cole looking up at the dark ceiling as many questions popped into his mind, one of them bigger than the rest, “For how long have you…? You know…” He mumbled softly.

Jay took his time to respond. “I don’t remember,” he rubbed a hand over his face, obviously trying to get rid of the tears that were assaulting him again at such a question.

_ Shit… _ Cole cursed internally. They had known each other pretty much since kindergarten. Had Jay had feelings for him since then?

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cole regretted the question as it passed his lips.

Jay cried silently, low hiccups coming from his mouth. “You’ve… never been into boys. Besides I… didn’t want to ruin our friendship…”

“Jay, I’d never stop being friends with you because you-” Cole cut himself, somehow unsure to pronounce the words. “Because… you liked me.” He could feel the boy curling up tighter, as if up to that moment his secret had been just that —a secret. As if the kiss hadn’t been a big enough hint for the noirette.

Jay shook and buried his face deeper into the wet pillow. “I… I don’t think we can still be friends, Cole…”

“What? Why? Jay, I told you, it’s fine, I don’t mind that you-”

“But I do mind!” Jay shouted and sobbed, not trying to conceal his sadness anymore. “It’s so hard, Cole… It’s so hard to look at you and see that you don’t love me the way I love you… It’s so hard to just be next to you and fight the urge to touch you, and hug you, and kiss you! I can’t do this anymore… It hurts so much I feel like I’m gonna die…”

At this Cole wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Jay closer. “Look at me.”

“No…” He whimpered.

“Jay, please, look at me.” The noirette pulled at him again, finally getting Jay to turn around and face him, although the boy couldn’t look up at him. “Jay, don’t say that stuff please, I can’t lose you; your my best friend.”

“I don’t want to be your _ friend _!” He wailed, putting his arms around Cole’s strong torso, cheek pressed against the bare skin as he hugged him tight. Jay trembled and cried on him, Cole could do nothing. He was frozen, with no idea what to do to get Jay to stop crying.

“I’m sorry…” Jay said amidst the sobs. “I just… I’ve never loved anyone else so much before…” Jay grabbed him harder and Cole let the boy clung to him. One of his big hands reached up to Jay’s hair, brushing the fluffy chocolate locks with his fingers as the boy left an ocean of tears on his chest. Cole couldn’t help but to lay a kiss at the top of his head, and the more Jay cried to more kisses he applied. It didn’t occur to him that he might be making things worse by offering Jay affection, Cole just couldn’t stay still and do nothing while his friend cried rivers —especially when _ he _ was the reason behind the tears. 

“I’m sorry…” Jay repeated again.

“Don’t be, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Cole was sincere, he wasn’t mad at Jay nor disgusted in the slightest, actually it kind of flattered Cole that Jay thought about him _ that _ way. Then he remembered all the times the idiotic brunette would tackle him to the floor playfully, or help him with his math homework when they were younger, or shake his ass on that pole. Damn it, how could Cole not have noticed it sooner? Everything Jay did held the silent message, the “I love you” was written with invisible ink everywhere in his actions, waiting for Cole to decipher it and claim its reward. A painful anguish grabbed at his heart, wondering if that was only a tiny fraction of all the pain Jay had been enduring all these years, silently loving him in the distance.

Cole pulled Jay’s chin up, rubbing his palms all over the wet face, cooing to calm the boy down. He placed another kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then the cheek, whispering sweet nothings until his mouth dropped down to Jay’s lips like a magnet. It was brief, for Jay flinched away immediately, eyes wide open staring at Cole’s shadowed face. Cole leaned in slowly, placing his lips again on Jay, gently tugging at his lower lip as he pulled away an inch. Jay’s breath shook as they stared at each other in the darkness of the room.

“C-Cole?”

The noirette’s arm pulled him closer and then their lips were pressed up together once more. 

♦♦♦

Jay trembled with emotion, uncertain what was happening, but then his hands were all over Cole’s back, pawing his strong muscles, keeping the boy snug to him as their mouths meshed. Jay fought to stay under control but his tongue soon darted out in search of Cole’s, his friend’s cave welcomed him without resistance which made Jay whimper lovingly. He’d dreamed about this his whole life, about being in Cole’s arms, showering him with unrestrained love. Their kisses grew more passionate, their embrace tight as Jay couldn’t help but grind his body against Cole’s, the boy rocked his hips along Jay’s soft moves and the young brunette could feel their arousals growing and bumping against each other.

_ Stop, he doesn’t love you ‘that’ way _. Jay reminded himself but his hands couldn’t let go of Cole, they had waited years to be able to roam freely all over his hot body and now they didn’t want to stop. Jay bit his lip trying to stifle a moan as Cole’s erection poked him. Jay had suspected the man to be massive when in the mood but this was ridiculous and it was making him go crazy. He tried to concentrate on his lips but the heat in his groin was maddening, and the loose pajamas weren’t helping him conceal his own hardness.

Cole’s hand reached down and boldly cupped his package. Jay jumped. “C-Cole… What are you do- Uh!” He cried as the hand quickly shoved the front of the offending clothing down and grabbed Jay’s cock, fist moving up and down with determination. Jay squirmed and grabbed at Cole’s chest for dear life. The sheer pleasure of Cole’s hand encasing his erection mixed with the tears, leaving a turmoil of contradictory emotions inside of Jay. The shorter male cried out as Cole started to pump him nicely. Why his friend was suddenly doing this he didn’t know, but fuck if Jay cared! Right now he was living in a fucking dream come true and he wouldn’t stop even if someone told him he would die as soon as this was over.

Feeling like this might not ever happen again, Jay’s hand dropped down and fumbled with Cole’s pants as well, the noirette slowed down his handjob to allow Jay more freedom in his moves. Cole shifted, helping the boy pull his clothes down his hips until his giant dick sprung out —okay, maybe it wasn’t that big but it felt like that in Jay’s tiny hands. 

Jay shuddered as his hand touched Cole’s raw flesh, his fingers brushed shyly up and down the hot shaft, caressing Cole with so much love and care until his hand closed into a tight fist and stroked him. Jay heard Cole release a deep, raspy breath against his face, which only heightened his want for the young man. After a few moments, Cole moved, putting Jay’s hand away from his dick and gripping both their members together in his big hand. Jay moaned deliciously at the feeling of Cole’s hard flesh against him, wet with the precum that oozed from the tips and trickled down, getting their cocks slippery as Cole’s palm spread the clear liquid all over them.

Jay’s arm hooked around Cole’s neck, arching his body to create enough space between them for Cole to maneuver.

“Oh, my… Uuuh… Oh, Cole…” Jay’s breath erratic as moans slipped past his lips. When Cole rubbed his thumb all over the sensitive crown Jay thought he’d die right there. He clung to Cole, pulling his hair, the noirette grunted in his ear but didn’t tell him to stop.

“Cole… I… I c-can’t… Uuuh! I’m gonna come…” Jay gasped without breath against him.

“It’s okay, I’ll change the sheets.” Cole picked up the pace, stroking their shafts faster, squeezing them a fraction harder.

“Oh, my god! Cole! Uuuh-uh-uh, _ fuck! _” Jay swore and his whole body tensed, legs and arms shaking as warm spurts of white creamy cum came out of his dick and landed on the bed, their chests and Cole’s hand —hand that didn’t stop even after Jay came. Cole kept pumping them, turning Jay into a bigger shaky, groaning mess. It didn’t take much time for him to join Jay in his ecstasy. Cole cried out low as he felt his body locking up and the orgasm hit him as his own cum dirtied everything as well. Jay moaned along with him, as if seeing Cole orgasming right next to him had catapulted the boy back to cloud nine.

Cole’s hand finally relaxed but his digits kept caressing their softening members lightly, making Jay shudder as the tears resurged. The brunette hugged him tight.

“I love you, Cole… So, so much…” He cried.

“I… love you too.” The other boy murmured, kissing his face. But Jay knew their concepts of ‘love’ were totally different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Don't be shy to comment! Hit that kudos buttons, follow for more and see ya on the next update! (≧∇≦)/


	7. Not your friend

When the bright morning light fell on Jay’s face, the boy shifted in bed, trying to turn around —”trying” being the operative word— but something was around him, restricting his moves. His eyelids opened just a fraction and Cole’s face appeared next to him. Jay blinked and went rigid. Cole’s arm was wrapped around him, their brows touching and breaths mixing from how close their faces were, he grabbed the heavy limb and moved it away ever so gingerly. Traces of their ‘nocturnal activity’ everywhere on their clothes, the bed and even Cole’s chest.

_ Oh, fudge! _ Jay wanted to die, had there been a bottomless pit next to him he would have jumped straight into it without a second thought.

Moving on the bed like a skilled ninja, he crawled over the sheets and managed to get out of it without waking Cole up —or at least he  _ hoped _ he hadn’t. Jay wobbled to the bathroom and washed his deadass face off. He grabbed the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. Tiny water drops rolled down his face and onto the white ceramic. His forehead leaned forward on his reflection.

The dirty patches on his shirt laughed at him and Jay didn’t think it twice; he pulled the shirt out over his head, shimmied out of the sweatpants and briefs and jumped into the shower. He might as well have to ask Cole to burn those clothes later.

Talk to Cole? Ha! As if that was even possible. After last night there was no way he could look at the noirette in the eyes. It had been already hard up until now —specially ever since Cole’s body started to shift into a more mature and adult frame...

Jay started the water, quickly working the temperature to his taste. What was he going to do now? Last night’s events replayed in his mind, he tried to analyze them but there were just so many. He’d been so happy, just as usual, enjoying every bit of attention Cole gifted him, then he’d felt envious of Zane. He had wanted to kiss Cole with the same liberty the blond had devoured the lips of that random dude. He’d gotten anxious, freaking mad at Cole because the boy was too stupid to ever notice how much Jay had always liked him. Whenever that happened Jay decided to take some ‘revenge’ by dancing like a slut in front of him. He knew it irked Cole for some reason. Then the slap came and everything went downhill inside of Jay. The slight burn that had bothered him for hardly a couple of minutes was nothing compared to the emotional hurt. Cole had never shoved him away like that when Jay had used one of his tricks to get closer to the young man —like acting more drunk than what he was so he could feel Cole up on the sly. But when the boy had insisted they were  _ friends _ , backing Jay up against the car and demanding an explanation, his heart had given up. He’d known the right instant their lips met for the first time that he’d regret it in the morning —and he was confirming it now.

His throat worked and Jay focused on scrubbing his body as tears cascaded down his face, mixing with the water. After he was done and out of the shower, Jay sat on the toilet, towel wrapped around his lower half and he stared blankly at the floor, forcing himself to stay calm. But how could he when his mind was constantly reliving those moments when he’d been in Cole’s arms, tasted his heavenly mouth and even- 

Jay got up before the memories got him hard again. He made his way back, realizing he’d stepped into Cole’s room instead of the guest one, he was so used to the routine of showering after a party night, then going back to Cole’s room to wake up to boy with some jokes. There would be no joking that morning. Jay just wanted to get out, away from the noirette, away from this place that made his heart hurt so bad.

_ I… love you too. _

Those words broke him, Jay had longed all his life to hear them from Cole’s lips but when he did, Jay knew Cole hadn’t meant them in a romantical way. 

Jay opened the door as slow and silent as he could, praying to God that Cole was still fast asleep. And for once, Jay got his request fulfilled to perfection. The noirette lay on bed, chest rising and falling with the soft movements of a relaxed respiration —and a nasty residue of dry cum on his skin, he wouldn’t like that when he woke up. Not wanting to risk his luck, Jay gathered all his belongings and finished dressing up in Cole’s room.

On a normal day where they were still good friends and Jay’s secret wasn’t out in the open, Jay would work on some breakfast while Cole showered. They had been doing that ever since Jay started to sleep at his place on a regular basis. “I provide the bed, you provide the meal.” Cole had joked and Jay had never been so happy to be in a kitchen —Cole’s cooking skills were terrible, and there was something in cooking for him that made Jay’s heart swell and warm up. He would often daydream they were a freshly married couple and pretend he was fixing something for his tired husband after a long night of sweet and passionate love making.

But the dreams had run dry.

“Shit…” He murmured as the tears rose up again behind his eyes and wiped them with his sleeve. He looked at his phone to check the time but it had died at some point during the night, just remembering at that moment that he didn’t send Zane any text to let him know they had arrived safely. If ‘safe’ didn’t include having your heart torn apart, that is. Well, Cole had probably texted him already last night. 

Jay put the device back into his pocket and started for the door. He gave one last glance at the place and grabbed the doorknob.

_ Please, Jay… I can’t lose you. _

His hand halted.

_ You’re my best friend. _

Jay squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his forehead on the smooth, flat surface. His hand trembled on the handle, his brain ordered it to push down and open the door, but the limb wouldn’t oblige. It was rebelling against Jay and taking side with his heart. Jay’s hands flattened on the door and he cried silently.

_ Who are you trying to fool? You know you can’t live without him. _

God, did Jay know. He’d been trying for years to forget about Cole, to not see him as a love interest but it had been futile. The noirette was deeply engraved in his heart since they were so young.

_ Even if you go now, you’ll still have to see him when you all hang out together. You can’t avoid him forever! _

If he left now without a word, God only knew how quick things would get destroyed between them. He couldn’t do that to his friends, to Cole. The guy had given him a piece of paradise last night out of kindness, even though he had probably been grossed out for the most part of it, but overall Jay knew he could never forget about Cole. Even if he moved out to the other side of the globe, his heart, his mind, his soul they would always belong to Cole forever and ever.

Jay turned around, resting his back on the door as he looked up, fighting back the tears and breathing deeply. When he thought he was ready to face his life like an adult, he moved to the kitchen. Jay scanned the interior of the fridge. Eggs, milk, butter… He started to take out ingredients from the fridge and cupboards and placed them down on the countertop, soon mixing them up in a bowl to get the pancake dough ready. Manual tasks relaxed him and helped him stay focused on everything but his aching heart. Making a last minute decision, Jay picked a banana and decided to add a bit of it to the mix, eating the rest himself. The little snack got him thirsty and he opened the fridge again to extract a bottle of water.

“Raiding my fridge, uh?”

Jay jumped, the plastic bottle dropping to the floor as he slammed the fridge door closed with a yelp. He took a step back, hand over his galloping heart as he rested against the wall. Cole smiled at him from the threshold.

“Fuck, Cole! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Cole chuckled. “And why is that? Were you doing stuff behind my back?”

“Of course not!” Their eyes met for a moment and Jay automatically looked away, bending down to retrieve the water. He unscrewed the top and drank from it while Cole stepped into the kitchen and spied the contents on the bowls. 

“Pancakes?”

Jay nodded with a low hum, awkwardly reaching for the containers while avoiding all contact with the noirette. Getting the hint, Cole stepped aside leaving him room to maneuver but stayed next to him. All the calm Jay had acquired in the previous minutes had vanished the second Cole had materialized back in his life. His hands were shaking badly as he mixed the mashed banana with the rest of the dough, and the worst of it was that he knew Cole could tell he was on the verge of tears.

Jay reached for a pan when Cole’s voice sounded behind him. “Jay, last night-”

The brunette thrust out his hand at Cole, urging him to shut up. “Don’t, please.” Jay took a deep breath. If he didn’t do this know, he wouldn’t find the courage again and he had promised himself he was going to do anything to preserve his friendship with Cole. “Last night I said many things I shouldn’t have said”  _ And did them as well.  _ “I’m… not going to kill myself or anything, I’m sorry if I worried you or something. I know I can live without… that.”  _ I’ve already been doing it for years so there won’t be much difference.  _ ”I… don’t really know how to do it now but I’ll… I’ll stop being so clingy if that bothers you, okay? I won’t touch you or try anything weird. I’ll… I’ll be your friend, if you still want me to.”

Jay couldn’t believe he’d managed to say all of that without choking on his cries. He’d wanted to say more but the knot in his throat was too tight to keep speaking.

“Are you done?” Cole asked.

“Y-yeah…” The adverb broke as it mixed with a sob, Jay tried to suppress it by placing a hand over his mouth but it was no use.

“Well, in that case… I don’t want you to be my friend.”

Jay went numb for a moment before an indescribable pain grabbed him as if he’d just been smashed by a hammer. He’d ruined everything, just as he had feared for years. He should have stopped Cole last night, after getting so intimate there was no going back to being the best of friends they had always been.

Cole’s arms went around him, turning Jay to face him and cupping his neck as the pads of Cole’s thumbs caressed his earlobes and the boy shook dangerously, his only thought —to flee the place. 

“I want you to be my  _ boyfriend _ .”

Jay’s eyes almost popped out of his face and he stared at the boy in front of him, petrified.

“W-What…?”

Cole blushed but didn’t avert his gaze from Jay’s beautiful electric eyes. “I want you to be my boyfriend.” He repeated softly, and since Jay was still speechless he carried on, “Maybe  _ you _ didn’t mean some of the stuff from last night but I for a change wasn’t drunk, and… I really meant it when I said I love you, and when I… You know.” He coughed, embarrassed to use any explicit words at the moment.

Jay’s heart swelled with a turmoil of feelings and he thought the organ was going to explode inside his ribs, unable to handle all that was happening.

“Cole, this… this isn’t funny…” He cried, trying to shy away from him.

“You think I’m joking?” The noirette pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his lips. Jay gasped, and fought him for a millisecond but then surrendered in Cole’s arms, the noirette pushed him against the countertop to keep him upright when he noticed Jay’s knees going weak under him. When their mouths parted and eyes opened Cole found the sweet boy crying like mad.

"But… you're not gay." He choked.

"Yeah, well, maybe I’m just... 'jaysexual'." Cole laughed and Jay broke into tears again. The noirette hugged him, guiding Jay to rest his head over his broad chest. “I’m sorry I hurt you last night. I just… had a lot on my mind and didn’t know what to do with any of that but… I think I’ve liked you for a while too.”

Jay’s sobs wouldn’t stop and Cole held him in his arms, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down his back, placing little kisses on his hair, his brow, his cheek, until Jay shifted slowly and they were kissing on the mouth again, slow but passionately, pressing harder, deepening the kiss. Jay’s erratic breathing recovered a bit of consistency, despite a few tears that still flowed down his face.

Cole rubbed a thumb over the wet path, his eyes full of love for the boy —and guilt for not realizing his feelings any sooner.

"Please tell me this not a dream,” Jay pleaded. “Or if it is… tell me I don’t have to wake up, please..."

Cole smiled pitiful at him. Saddened by the fact the boy still couldn’t really believe this was real. He quickly glanced at the bowl with the pancake preparation and smirked. “Does that feel like a dream?” 

Cole dipped his fingers in the mixture and smeared it on the freckled cheek of his friend. Jay gasped, his mouth hanging open as the semi liquid mix dripped onto his shirt. He froze as Cole took a step back and laughed stupidly at Jay’s dumbfounded expression.

“Cole!” Jay finally reacted. “I just had a shower!” He yelled punctuating each word.

“Guess you’ll have to take another one.”

“You…! You…! Argh!” In a flash, Jay turned and dipped his whole fist in the dough, spinning around at the speed of lightning and throwing a fistful in Cole’s direction. The noirette ducked just in time, fleeing the room as the sweet mixture splashed the kitchen’s door. They both gasped at the mess.

"You are so cleaning that, you know." Cole grinned, peeped his head from the door frame.

"I thought  _ you  _ were in charge of the house."

"Yeah, but I never said anything about  _ cleaning _ ."

They stared at each other for a moment then burst into laughter as the liquidish mixture dripped from their hands and all down the door onto the floor. Cole took a step forward and appeared in front of Jay, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Jay squealed as he touched Cole’s bare chest with his dirty hand. Cole’s tongue darted out playfully and licked the pancake dough off his cheek.

“Care to join me in the shower?”

The request, although whispered in a soft voice had a veil of desire all over it that made Jay’s skin prickle with anticipation. The small brunette bit his lip and hummed with embarrassment.

Maybe it was okay for dreams to run dry, if that meant reality got to surpass them.

♦♦♦

The alarm of the nightstand clock felt like a hammer, every ‘beap’ drilled his head, threatening to make his ears bleed. Kai stretched an arm and reminded himself last minute to not throw the thing against the wall, he didn’t want to go buy a third clock so soon yet. He slapped the screen, fingers fumbled over the top of the small device, trying all the buttons until the machine shut up. A long tired sigh left his body and he stayed in bed for a while longer. He hadn’t even drank  _ that much _ , why did he feel so exhausted?

_ Kai… Oh, Kai... _

He squeezed the pillow against his face and forced the handsome blond out of his thoughts. The way back had been tough, he barely managed to stay cool inside the cab that took him to his apartment, but he knew the morning after would be so much worse.

Kai sat up slowly, his eyes flying all over the small place he called ‘home’. It wasn’t nearly as cool as the one he’d shared with his last boyfriend, it lacked the warmth, the love, the thrill that came from living together with that special person, but he could afford it at least. 

After Kai had caught him in the act a year ago, the guy had confessed him he’d pretty much been cheating on Kai for a few months already and that his new partner was way better than him at everything. He didn’t doubt to dump Kai as soon as the truth was out.

Kai had almost died that day, although a part of his soul did actually die when his boyfriend kicked him out of the place, barely leaving him time to gather up his things. Kai had loved the boy with all his heart. He had left his hometown to come to Ninjago city and live with him since the guy had bigger aspirations than staying in an old fashioned town like Ignacia. Kai had always been proud of his little hometown, he’d never liked technology much, and was used to a more ‘natural’ lifestyle, yet he had gone with the guy because he loved him and wanted to build a life with him as well.

The news of being cheated on didn’t just tear Kai apart, it made him feel worthless, hopeless. He had left his family behind for the boy. He was alone in Ninjago city, he hadn’t had the time to make many friends he could call on for support. Skylor, which at that time had been more of an acquaintance to him, was the only one who helped him stay out of the streets and support him until he found a small apartment he could rent for what little he made at his job. He’d always be forever grateful for the girl.

_ I’d like to thank you… _

Kai grunted as the recollection of last night filled his head. Zane’s sweet lips, his arms around him as they danced, his icy gems staring at Kai, scanning his very soul. When he’d first spotted the blond at the bar, Kai hadn’t meant to go that far with him. Although he’d had his fair share of one night stands after his boyfriend dumped him, the casual sexual encounters somehow had lost their appeal after a while and he would only resort to them if his libido got really unbearable.

Last night hadn’t been the case, and he knew it. When he’d pulled the lovely nerd to the bathroom he hadn’t done it just because he was horny, Kai had been dying to be loved, treated like someone still cared for him, even just for a little while. Although he hadn’t imagined Zane to be a virgin, his gentleness had been a sign the boy was genuine, uncorrupted by the nasty society they all lived in, and Kai had felt safe with him, safe enough to let his guard down as they fucked, to let Zane inside of him both physical and mentally.

A single tear rolled down Kai’s face and he wiped it off quickly. His head screamed as he got up. Usually Kai would stay in bed the whole day after a night out but Zane’s scent was all over the pillow, on his clothes that he’d been too lazy to take off last night before hitting the sack. He needed to wash all traces of the boy from him. Needed to forget he existed, forget how good it felt to be loved… because he already knew how much it hurt to lose all of that.

But even with that belief firmly carved in his mind, Kai couldn’t help but imagine what would have happened between Zane and him if they had met in a different situation. If his heart wasn’t broken and… if he hadn’t broken Zane’s last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Don't be shy to comment! Hit that kudos buttons, follow for more and see ya on the next update! (≧∇≦)/


	8. Victory

“Aaargh,” Jay groaned, slapping a hand over his own mouth. His eyes lifting up from the screen of his phone where the stupid 2D, yellow bird had crashed against a green pipe just few seconds before Jay broke his own record. 

The girl with silver hair behind the information counter cocked an eyebrow at him from the distance. Pixal didn’t enjoy noise, especially not in her father’s office, but she was well acquainted with Jay and so she was less strict about the rules when it came to him.

Jay laughed awkwardly and nodded in embarrassment, eyes dropping back to the screen and up to the notification bar where a small icon alerted the boy of a new message. He tapped on it and the app opened in a flash, revealing a text from his  _ boyfriend _ ; just a funny meme in response to Jay’s last message, then a single big heart emoji underneath the image. 

Jay bit his lip. Three weeks had passed and he still couldn’t believe he was dating the one boy he’d been crushing on for years. Cole was the sweetest thing that had ever occurred to him, so much that Jay almost didn’t mind the text interruption had ruined his game  _ —almost _ . 

He was just about to try teach that pixel bird a lesson when he heard Zane’s voice a few feet away. His friend was saying goodbye to the girl at the table then walked towards him. 

“I hope I didn’t make you wait too much.” 

Jay eyed his phone. “Four o’clock. Not a minute after, not a minute later.” He grinned. “How can you always be so punctual?”

“Maybe I know how to manage my time efficiently.”

Jay rolled his eyes. “Then I’m a genius because I always get off earlier.”

“ _ That _ or your boss can’t keep up with all your blabber.” Pixal had crossed the hall to get herself a hot drink from the coffee vending machine.

“Hey!” Jay whined and Zane stifled a laugh, the girl smiled at them as Jay picked up his bag and pulled it over his shoulder. They bid farewell again and the two young man exited the ridiculously tall building where they both were doing their internship. 

“So, how did it go?” Jay asked the blond as they walked down the stairs of the entrance.

“Smooth, just as usual.”

“You guys done with that new BorgWatch?”

“It still needs a few adjustments.”

“Aaah,” Jay released an exaggeratedly long sigh. “I wanna try it already! You always get assigned on the coolest projects!”

“A totally autonomous and non contaminating car isn’t cool for you?” Zane asked him with soft amusement in his eyes.

“Uh, I mean… Yes, it is but…” He looked at his friend. “Come on, you know what I mean!” Zane smiled again. 

Just then Jay’s phone buzzed with a new notification. The brunette took it out of his pocket. The way his cheeks turned rosy was a big enough hint for Zane to know who was on the other end of the conversation. Jay’s eyes filled with sparkles as he quickly typed a response. “Uh, sorry,” He said blushing even more as Zane had caught him in a daydreaming state. “Cole asked me to come over to his place and… I was just telling him I’m on my way.”

Zane nodded, although his smile faltered for a second. He had been so happy to learn about his friends finding someone to love, specially among their reduced group. He didn’t think there could be a couple more perfect than Cole and Jay. Sadly the light in Jay’s electric orbs reminded Zane of another pair of eyes that had shined bright not a long while ago and which he still couldn’t forget.

Jay noticed the change of mood in his friend. Ever since that night three weeks ago, Zane’s behaviour had cooled down several degrees, and not in a good way. The blond had told them about his little rendezvous with the mysterious, hot brunette from the club —which had had Jay flipping out at the news his most innocent and naïve friend had gone all the way before any of them, and with a random stranger to top it all. Zane had obviously been disappointed in the way things had ended with the guy. The blond knew what he had been getting into but he still hadn’t expected that Kai boy to just flee the scene as they were done and it had hurt him, real bad, Jay could tell it in the way Zane’s eyelashes trembled every now and then, probably with the threat of tears.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Please, Jay, don’t. I wouldn’t like for you or Cole to feel guilty or that you’re not allowed to talk about your relationship in front of me. I am utterly happy for the both of you.”

Jay stared at Zane and knew the boy really meant it, but the hurt in his soul was as clear as daylight. They walked towards the parking lot where Jay’s bike was. “Are you sure you have no way to know where he lives or…?” Jay asked.

Zane shook his head languidly. He’d thought about it at long length. All he’d known about the boy was his name, and even that might had been false. Zane remembered what the brunette had told him when he had sat on his lap. 

_ What should I call you? As in... name, alias, whatever… _

Zane presumed the guy must had been somehow used to these so called ‘one night stands’ to get that most people didn’t really care for the other party’s name or would rather keep their private info —private. But the way the boy had quivered in his arms as Zane pistoned him in that small bathroom, the way he had cried in pleasure as they both reached their peaks, the way he’d clung to him, not letting Zane pull out even after he had fully emptied himself in the prophylactic… For a moment, Zane had felt there was something more between them than just a physical need, he’d felt the boy actually wanting more, pleading for Zane to embrace him and not let go until the end of times.

_ Thank you… for being here tonight. _

Why? Why would he say that? Had the boy meant to mock Zane? To laugh at his emotions? Kai had seemed honestly thankful to meet  _ him  _ and not someone else.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jay’s arm went around Zane’s shoulders and squeezed him as they reached the boy’s vehicle. “You’ll find the one. Sometimes it gets a few tries. Or a few years.” His freckles pulled up against his eyes as the young man smiled warmly, trying to cheer up his friend. Zane stared at him for a moment then nodded softly. Jay put on his helmet, and promised the blond to text him again later so they could all decide on another gathering soon, then started the engine and drove off to his boyfriend’s house.

‘The one’, Zane had been pondering on that concept for three weeks straight. He’d believed in it firmly his whole life, and he knew Jay was right. Just like inventions wouldn’t always work at the first try, a person might need to go through several failed relationships before they found that special human being, ‘the one’ that would make them feel as if they were standing at the gates of paradise. 

But what if you never saw ‘the one’ ever again?

Zane didn’t care what society might think about what happened between him and that stranger the other night. Kai had  _ felt  _ like ‘the one’ for Zane, which only made going on with his life a lot more painful. 

He sighed and reminded himself that any heartbreak would eventually heal. The blond walked away from Borg facilities, looking forward to get home and relax after a long day of work. He paused at an intersection, waiting for the light to turn to green and allow him to walk. His eyes wandered around, eager to find a distraction and lead his brain into any kind of thoughts that wouldn’t include a certain sexy brunette, when he spotted a young girl a few steps away on the bus stop. 

A big travel bag perched from her arm as she looked around, eyebrows furrowed and lips tight. She seemed a bit lost or rather worried about something. Zane was just thinking about approaching her when their eyes locked. The girl took a few steps towards him, licked her lips and swallowed before speaking.

“Hi, excuse me, do you know how can I get to this place?” She handed him a note with a scribbled address that Zane recognized as a small cafe.

“Yes,” Zane turned and pointed at the streets ahead of them, giving the girl the indications. The shop wasn’t all that far but it was a small business hidden between a a couple more popular places that sometimes was hard to spot. “I’m headed that way, I can accompany you if you’d like.” He added at the end.

“That would be much appreciated, thanks.” The girl responded with a sweet smile and followed his lead as they started to walk.

“Are you travelling?” Zane asked, hoping some small chatter would distract his mind form the thoughts he’d been trying to block for weeks.

“Yeah, I came to visit my brother, I haven’t seen him in months.”

“Oh, you must be eager then.”

The girl nodded, her short, dark hair giving her an innocent air, but Zane suspected the girl was actually a lot more extrovert than her appearance let on.

“Yeah, where I live there’s barely no decent broadband so we can’t use internet to see each other.”

Zane cooed subtly. “Does he live somewhere near that coffee shop?”

“No, but he works there. I came earlier, I want to surprise him.”

“Oh.”

“He thinks I’m still a baby girl who wouldn’t know how to walk around Ninjago city all alone so I want to prove him wrong.”

Zane smiled amused. They kept the chatter casual, Zane not wanting for the girl to feel like he was prying into her life with ill intentions. As they neared the cafe, the girl thanked him and Zane went to head back a few steps and resume his usual path when she halted him.

“Wait, can I treat you to something?”

“Oh, please, you don’t have to.”

“I want to, really. I would have needed a while to find this place.” The girl said, eyeing the certainly hidden store behind the crowd of people that lingered on the sidewalk.

Zane smiled, his heart warming up at the friendliness of the beautiful young lady. “If you insist.” Zane pushed the door open and held it for her. The girl rolled her eyes but smiled back at him. The sweet and mouth watering aroma of pastries and hot drinks filled Zane’s senses the moment they both stepped inside the place. Zane had never come there; when Jay and him were out for a coffee break during their jobs at Borg Industries, the hyper brunette would be too impatient to walk that much to get something in his stomach.

The cafe was small but not in a bad sense, a quick look around the place was enough to fill Zane with that ‘home’ feeling. The girl looked around and grinned brightly as her eyes fell upon a waiter behind the counter. She walked in his direction. “Hey, brother!”

The guy turned around, his face lighting up with surprise. “Nya! What are you doing-?” But when his eyes moved towards the person by her side, the surprise changed to an even bigger astonishment, and so did Zane.

♦♦♦

The blond’s clear eyes widened as he took in the spiky chocolate hair, the mischievous feline gaze, the soft and tasty lips. The cup in the boy’s hands slipped and crashed against the floor, spilling all its contents and startling all the persons in the shop.

“Kai!” Shouted a woman with an apron, scolding the boy.

“Fuck, sorry!” Kai bent down to collect the broken pieces of ceramic and the woman reached for the mop apologizing to the new customers and gently asking them to take a seat while they would be right back to take their orders. 

The girl pulled Zane inside and they both sat down at a small table. “I’m sorry, looks like my brother always needs to be the center of attention one way or another.” She giggled, slightly embarrassed.

“T-that’s your brother?” 

“Yes. Why? Do you know him?”

Zane hesitated as memories of the brunette bouncing on his lap threatened to pull his focus away from the present. “Uh, yes… We, uh… met a few weeks ago at a party.” 

“Really? What a coincidence!” She smiled. “Oh, by the way, I’m Nya.”

“Zane.” He offered shortly, shaking her hand.

“Is that a BorgWatch?!” Her eyes almost popped out.

Zane stared at his own wrist where one of the first prototypes of the new invention from Mr. Borg sat, displaying the time in soft blue lights. “Yes.”

“How do you have it? I thought they were still a work in progress!”

“They are. I’m just doing my internship at Borg Industries and I get to test some of their products to find possible flaws in their performance.”

Nya’s mouth hung open. “Are you serious? That’s my dream! I want to come here once I finish high school and get a spot in Ninjago’s University.”

“Are you interested in Engineering?” The girl nodded. “Then you’re lucky, Mr. Borg is always saying there’s never enough people interested in that field.”

“Have you met Cyrus Borg in person?”

“Yes, I work close to him, all of us do. He’s a very nice person who enjoys getting to know his workers.”

“Wow.”

As they spoke, a figure with a white apron decorated with the logo of the coffee shop neared them, standing by the table, holding a small notepad. Kai swallowed hard as they both looked up at him. 

“Uh… how can I ser-”

“Kai, why didn’t you tell me your friend worked at Borg Industries?!” Nya yelled at him.

The brunette looked at Zane for a second, confused and wary then his eyes moved back to his sister. “I, uh… didn’t know.”

Nya looked at the two of them, eyebrow cocked, not understanding why the two boys had turned so fidgety in a second.

“So… what can I get you?” Kai’s voice appeared a lot less cocky than his usual tone.

“You’re always bragging about that latte so bring it on.” His sister said trying to keep up the usual playful tone between them. 

Kai took the note, then waited silently. He bit his lip as he ‘allowed’ himself to look at the blond. “Uh… You?”

“... Espresso, please.” Zane said with just the same uncertainty. As soon as the answer was out of his lips, Kai’s gaze went back to the pen and paper in his hands, scribbling down the order.

“I’ll… I’ll be right back.” The boy walked away but then retraced his steps. “Nya, can we talk for a minute?”

The girl arched an eyebrow but got up from her seat. “Mind to watch my bag?” Zane nodded with a tiny smile. Kai pulled her away, past the counter and into the staff area behind the shop.

“What are you doing here? I told you I was going to come pick you up at the train station.” Her brother asked.

“Surprise! I’m not five anymore, Kai, I know how to get around all by myself.”

“What if you’d got lost?”

“Well, there’s still people like Zane in the world which are happy to help and point you into the right direction. Which reminds me… what is up with you two?”

Kai flinched, the question obviously stung him.

“Nothing.”

“Are you guys not in good terms?”

“No,” Kai groaned, pinching his nose with two fingers. “I… don’t even know him. We just saw each other one time some weeks ago. We’re… we’re  _ nothing. _ ”

The way her brother had breathed that last word made Nya narrow her eyes at him.

“So… why are you getting all riled up?”

“I’m not! I just… You appeared out of nowhere, and with him and… It just surprised me.”

That was obviously a lie. Kai might fool other people but Nya knew him like the back of her hand. “Well, I thought the least I could do was to buy him something after he helped me out of good will. He’s seems like a very nice guy.” 

Kai muttered something, way too low for Nya to hear it. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” The boy took a deep breath and urged her sister out so he could get the drinks ready.

Back at the table Nya found a very pensive Zane, his eyes clearly unfocused and mind pondering on some deep thoughts. “Sorry,” She said dropping herself on the chair. “Siblings stuff.”

“It’s fine.” Zane offered another smile, but Nya could tell ever since they stepped into the cafe, the blond’s behaviour had shifted into a darker mood.

“I know maybe it’s not my place to ask but… do you have a problem with my brother?”

“Oh, no. Not at all.”

“It’s just… you both seem a little leery of each other.”

Zane looked at her for a moment as if trying to find the most elegant way to express a not so pleasant truth. “We’ve only met once before, I believe… we’re just not that  _ close _ .”

Nya hummed. She wouldn’t bet her life on it, for she barely knew the boy, but it seemed to her that Zane was also not letting on some of the details of his and her brother’s relationship. But Nya didn’t want to come off pushy so the young girl changed tactics. 

“Tell me about Cyrus Borg. Does he really move around on that spider-like chair?”

♦♦♦

Albeit there was more people in the cafe, Kai could only hear the blond’s soft voice as the guy spoke to his sister. His giggles giving Kai the goosebumps and trying to reignite a fire that he thought he was just putting out recently, but he was wrong. 

Three weeks had passed and he could still feel his body burning with desire for that blond he thought he’d never see again. His fingers shaking as he recalled Zane’s hands on him, caressing his body with so much care. But Kai also remembered how had he fled the scene after taking a guy’s virginity —a very sweet and loveable guy. The boy surely didn’t have a good memory of Kai.

The brunette sighed, looking up at the ceiling to ask God for strength. His shift would be over in about ten minutes and then he could walk away to his apartment with Nya and, once again, try to forget how much he liked that gorgeous blond and both yearned and feared to be something more to him than just a very regrettable mistake. Kai gripped the plates with extra force and walked to the table, he didn’t want to make a mess again.

Kai placed the drinks down in front of Nya and Zane. “I expect it to be nothing but delicious.” The girl said at him, cocking an eyebrow as if she was an important critic. He rolled his eyes, the smile on his lips quivering as he took a quick glance at the blond. 

“My shift is almost over, I’ll go get some stuff cleaned so we can leave soon.” He informed her sister then walked away before his brain demanded him to take another look at Zane.

Kai tried to stay focused for what little time of his job was left, occasionally serving a couple of customers and making sure to leave everything clean and ready for the incoming coworker. Nya was already out waiting for him. Kai hung his apron in the changing room, bid farewell to the old lady who owned the place and walked out. He hadn’t expected Zane to still be there with his sister.

“ Are you done?” Nya asked.

“Yeah…” He said, eyes down, avoiding the blonde’s.

“Hey, Kai, can Zane stay with us for dinner?”

“What?!” Both guys yelped, looked at each other then blushed as they looked away.

“He’s studying engineering! And working for Borg! I thought he could give me some pointers as to how to get there too!” Nya smiled at the blond.

“Oh, of course but I… I don’t mean to be a bother.” Zane mumbled.

“You won’t, I’m sure Kai won’t mind to be nice to the boy who’s helped his sister, right?” Kai’s hands turned into fists as he glared discreetly at the young girl. He knew what the girl was trying to do, Nya had always been so smart —sometimes a bit too much— it hadn’t taken her time to notice Kai’s interest for the guy.

When Zane’s eyes met his, Kai sucked in a breath. The boy seemed hesitant but not totally against the idea.  _ Don’t get your hopes up, he’s just being nice to Nya, he despises you for sure. _

Kai licked his lips and rubbed his nape. “O-Okay…”

“Yay!” Nya grabbed Zane’s arm. “You’re gonna love Kai’s cooking!”

Zane smiled shyly and Kai started to walk. He tried not to pay attention to the boy and Nya’s conversation along the way but failed at it. From what he gathered, Zane was a brilliant student at Ninjago University, had always been interested in mechanics and technology, having an inventor for a father and now working close to another brilliant mind. He was so out of Kai’s league, and Kai wondered once again how such a well-mannered and perfect boy could have displayed even a slight interest in him the other night. The more he knew the more he realized they could have never been together, no matter the way they got to meet each other, which made Kai’s heart sink deeper in his own misery.

♦️♦️♦️

With his apartment being small, there wasn’t much to show them around, Kai also couldn’t afford himself much luxuries so the furniture was kept to minimal, much to his dismay. 

“It’s nice!” Nya chirped, dropping her travel bag on the couch and walking around. She stopped in front of the closet. “Will I get buried in clothes if I dare to open this?”

“Are you brave enough to try?” Kai snickered, laughing at the fact that he’d pretty much cleaned up the place last minute in the morning before heading off for work —and his sister knew it too .

“Probably not.” Nya stepped away from the doors.

“It’s a very lovely place.” Zane offered and Kai accepted to compliment averting his eyes. He was just being polite, a guy like him would probably live in a big house full of expensive, state of the art devices of all sorts.

“Is it okay if I grab a quick shower?” Nya asked her brother. “The train had no AC and I almost melted there.”

Kai nodded and pointed to the bathroom door. “There’s clean towels in the cupboard.” He said before the girl kissed his cheek and disappeared behind the door. The air turned thick with tension the next instant. Kai didn’t dare to look the blond in the eyes.

“Uh, I’ll get started on dinner,” He mumbled. “Make… Make yourself at home.” Kai walked away and stepped inside the small kitchen. He tried to breathe but knowing that the boy that had been haunting his dreams for days was just a couple meters away didn’t allow for much relax. He opened the fridge and for a moment had totally forgotten what he’d been planning to cook that evening. Kai started taking out the different ingredients and quickly washed the vegetables before starting to chop them.

“Can I help?”

The question made him flinch and he halted, gripping the knife handle harder before releasing a breath. “It’s fine, you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Those three words catapulted Kai to three weeks ago and it took a titanic effort not to get lost in those bittersweet memories. Soft steps approached and Zane was then by his side. Kai’s gaze timidly lifted and found Zane’s, somewhat hidden behind the glasses. Kai could feel his heart throbbing like mad as Zane stared at him rather serious.

Swallowing hard the brunette took out a smaller knife. “C-Can you peel the potatoes?” Zane nodded and they both flinched as their fingers brushed around the sharp tool, but the blond swiftly got to work, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt and washing the tubercle. They stood side by side in awkward silence, Kai hating himself more and more under the blonde’s kindness. 

“What are we having?” His soft voice asked.

“One pan veggies and sausage.” Kai said, a hint of embarrassment in his words from having the blond eating such a simple and cheap meal. “Hope you have nothing against it.”

Zane blinked with surprise, “Why would I?”

“I… I don’t know… You look like someone who’s used to… more refined food.” Kai couldn’t help but look at him again for a moment, his embarrassment deepening as he took in Zane’s bewildered expression. “Sorry, I… Nevermind.” He turned his attention to the pepper in his hands and finished cutting it into small pieces. A potato was placed down on the chopping table, ready for Kai to get to it when a cold, pale hand hovered over his. 

“Kai,” Zane spoke and Kai wanted to die right there, his name just sounded so perfect in the blonde’s lips. “If my presence here is making you feel uncomfortable, I can go. I can give Nya my number and exchange all the details with her over the phone.”

“No, no, I just…” Kai released the knife and his hands automatically reached for Zane’s, recoiling after he realized what he’d done. “It’s fine, you don’t have to go.” Kai mentally cursed as the words left him.  _ What are you doing? Just let him go, he doesn’t want here, he’s just being polite!  _ His heart squeezed and Kai turned around, facing away from the boy for a moment, as he tried to control himself and blink back the tears that were begging him for release.

“Are you okay?”

Kai gripped the edge of the countertop with his hand, his knuckles turning white. “Y-Yeah…” He walked to the fridge again, taking out the sausage pack and stalling a bit as he did. When Kai thought he’d regained enough composure, he closed the door and turned around, all his work was destroyed in seconds as he found Zane staring directly at him. Kai flinched under his gaze and froze, gripping the plastic of the envelope harder in his hands. Feeling like his feet weighed a ton, his heels slowly took off the floor and walked forward to his previous spot by the chopping table. He forced himself to keep his eyes down on the vegetables. Anymore looks at the beautiful man by his side would make him fall apart.

“Kai-”

“You can go.”

“What?”

“If… If you want to go, you can. Nya is… She’s very annoying sometimes, you don’t have to do all she asks.”

“Do  _ you _ want me to go?”

_ I want you to kiss me, I want you to hug me, I want you to make love to me again! _ Again? Kai considered the fact, but it was the truth. His affair with the guy hadn’t felt like one of those quick meaningless fucks he’d had over the past months. It had been stronger, deeper. But… Zane would not do that again, not after Kai disappeared after ‘stealing’ his virginity.

Zane’s question seemed to have rendered Kai speechless, he just couldn’t find a way to answer him.

“Kai…” Zane shifted, facing the boy more properly, although the brunette didn’t dare to lift his head just yet. “Maybe this isn’t the best timing but… I really have no idea how to do this.” Kai swallowed as Zane kept on with his speech. “All these weeks… I’ve been constantly flooded with the memories of our time at the club. There hasn’t been a moment I wasn’t thinking about it and I thought… if I ever saw you again I would have to ask you something no matter what.”

_ Something? Like ‘Who the fuck you think you are, you little slut?’ Or maybe ask me to not go bragging how I fooled an innocent virgin boy? _

Kai’s guilt had reached top limits and he released a shaky breath as the need to apologize surged through him. “Zane, I-”

“Would you like for us to see each other again some other time?”

“Uh?” The words felt so rare that Kai couldn’t help but to turn around in a sudden move and stared at Zane’s cold eyes. “W-What?”

“I… am aware this is not the usual procedure for… ‘ _ one night stands’ _ ,” Zane pronounced those words as if they stung his tongue, unsure how to use them. “But… I’ve never felt  _ this way _ for anyone else before. I’ll understand if you don’t want to, but it would honor me if you considered the possibility.”

Kai gaped dumbfounded. The last seconds replaying in his mind, his brain slowly going over each one of Zane’s words, taking in his serious but gentle expression.

“Are you… Are you asking me out?” He eventually asked.

“Uhm… Yeah, I guess…” Blood rose to Zane’s pale cheeks, the sweet rosy color contrasting against the white frame of his glasses. “I’m sorry if it was hard to understand, I’ve never done this before. Was it... too bad?”

“N-no…” Kai stuttered. It had certainly been ‘different’ but not bad. No other boy had asked him out in such a delicate way. His eyes looked again at Zane, the boy was patient but he was obviously eager to know Kai’s response. The only problem —Kai’s brain had shut down, momentarily at least.

“I…” He breathed, rubbing a hand over his face and he walked a couple of steps back, turning around and looking at the ceiling, he came back next to Zane, palms up in defense. “I don’t understand. Why would you want to...? You know… After what I did to you…”

Zane’s lips pressed tight into a smile that melted Kai’s whole resistance. “Because I like you.”

The words, so simple yet so full of meaning, just like when they had been together in that bathroom. Kai blushed like mad and looked away, still trying to adjust to this new reality. Zane liked him back? This had to be a joke!

“Like I said,” a pang of sadness tinted the blond’s voice. “It’s fine if you’re not comfortable with the idea, but… after seeing you again, I thought at least I should ask and-”

“No, I- I like you too!” Kai bursted and felt his whole face warming up at the confession. “It’s just, ugh…” He groaned and paced around the small kitchen, hands covering his face, then he turned at Zane, incredulity still in his eyes. “Are you serious?”

Zane took a step forward and softly grabbed his hands and nodded. Kai crumbled and leaned on him, low whimpers coming out of him as his shoulders bobbed. Zane hugged him.

“Zane, this… this isn’t gonna work, I’m… so fucked up…”

“It will.”

“How are you so sure?”

Kai felt Zane’s lips pulling up into a smile next to his cheek. “Did you ever look up what your name means?” Kai shook his head, confused at the sudden change of topic. “I did.”

“And what does it mean?” Sobs mixing with his words.

“ _ Victory _ .”

Kai’s face rose up, his eyes teary and staring at Zane. The blond was indeed smiling at him, determination and love filling his orbs. Kai’s lip trembled and he bit it before a new sob exploded in his throat. His arms went around the beautiful creature in front of him, which was offering Kai what he’d been looking for for so long.

“Pardon my ignorance but… does this mean you’ll consider my proposition?”

Kai suppressed a chuckle and cupped Zane’s neck, pulling him down softly, “Yeah… Yeah, I’ll  _ consider _ it.” 

Their lips finally met and Kai felt his chest exploding with thousands of butterflies. His heart swelled, it was painful to some degree but so sweet, intoxicating, addictive. He’d been crazy that night, to think he could forget about the boy. 

Zane’s mouth pressed harder against his and Kai felt his knees going weak beneath him as a low moan erupted from him, muffled by Zane’s kiss. Their lips parted and Kai’s eyes shined bright as they stared back at Zane, their foreheads touching and both boys smiling like idiots at just being so close to each other. Kai licked his lower lip, ready to deliver another kiss when his eyes saw movement by the kitchen door. His body locked tight as he discovered Nya leaning against the frame, Kai’s phone in hand pointing at them and smiling mischievously.

“That escalated quickly.” She said, not even trying to feign whatever she was doing with the device in her hands.

Kai blushed deep red. 

“I’m so telling Sky.” The girl giggled walking away.

“Nya! Don’t you dare!” Kai dislodged himself from Zane’s arms and went after her, halting at the threshold to look back over his shoulder at the blond. “Will you excuse me for a second? I’ve got a sister to kill.”

Zane stared at him surprised for a moment but then smiled and motioned for him to ‘go do his stuff’. “Thanks, you’re a doll.” Kai muttered, giving a shy wink at Zane.

Alone in the kitchen, Zane couldn’t help but giggle as he heard the two siblings bantering on the other room. He fixed the sleeves of his shirt that were starting to fall down his arms again, grabbed the knife and potato lying on the chopping table and worked on the dinner.

♦♦♦

Skylor worked her ponytail inside the helmet and secured the strap under her chin before pulling down the visor. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her jeans and she took it out for one last check before she started the bike. A message from Kai, which included a picture. The redhead tapped on the notification and waited until the blurry pixels transformed into a clear image. Her eyes wide open as she stared at the screen where two boys were engaged into what seemed to be a romantic liplock.

Hiding behind the thick helmet, her lips pulled into a smile. She pressed on the small blank space of the messenger app and quickly typed a short reply for the boy.

_ ‘Told you he was the one ♥’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest assured, we're not done yet. These guys deserve another sexy chapter after what they went through, right?  
Thank you very much for reading! Don't be shy to comment! Hit that kudos buttons, follow for more and see ya on the next update! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> (also these notes seem to have some kind of bug lately and, just ignore if it shows up twice or some other weird stuff)


	9. EPILOGUE: The gift

“Your friends are really nice.” Kai muttered with a shy smile. 

A couple of weeks after becoming an item, Zane and Kai had decided to hang out with the blond’s friends, under Zane’s insistence that he wanted Kai to meet them. The brunette hadn’t been very keen on the idea, but complied as he knew it was important for his boyfriend.

Kai had been so nervous. Obviously they would all recognize him from ‘that guy at the nightclub’ and he’d been sure Zane had somehow trusted them with some details of their sexy rendezvous in the bathroom. Zane had accepted Kai but… what if his friends did not? They had plenty of reasons to be wary of the guy who took their friend’s virginity out of the blue and then disappeared without a word. But, surprisingly enough, there hadn’t been any bitterness in their faces as Zane had introduced them earlier that afternoon. Even more, the three boys had made sure to make him feel comfortable, talking, joking around, sharing common interests. It also reassured him that the two known as Cole and Jay had recently become a couple too. It was nice knowing they wouldn’t hold a grudge on Kai for being gay or 'dragging' their friend to the dark side.

“They are  _ your _ friends too.” Zane said as they walked away from the arcade where they had split after some hours of playing games. He dropped a hand and interlaced his fingers with Kai’s.

The brunette blushed at the gentle action, his heart going crazy. “But I just met them. Maybe they don’t like me...” He spoke low, still unsure of what the boys might have thought of him.

“You’re my boyfriend. They are bound to like you, and I know they already did.”

_ Boyfriend. _ Kai’s heart skipped a beat. It had been so long since someone used that word to refer to him, and even then, it hadn’t felt as good as when Zane said it.

“Did  _ you _ like them?” Zane’s eyebrows tightened a little with brief worry.

“Yeah, yeah! They’re really cool! Well, uhm… Jay talks a lot.” He added, hoping not to sound rude.

Zane giggled by his side. “I know, he can be a bit overwhelming at first.” 

Kai’s calm was short-lived as Zane dipped down to place a kiss on his cheek, his feet stopped working and he leaned against Zane, burying his face in the blond’s shirt. Then his eyes rose up and he was planting a kiss on Zane’s lips, without any type of resistance from the boy. It made Kai terribly happy that Zane didn’t mind some PDA. His last boyfriend had been reluctant to do so. At first Kai thought it was due to they both growing up in an old farmish place like Ignacia, where anything sexually related was still pretty much a taboo. But after the truth came out he’d learned the boy just didn’t want for his new ‘lover’ to see them together like that.

“Are you okay, dear?”

Kai blinked, coming back to Earth. “Yeah,” He smiled and craned his neck for another kiss, Zane cupped his face and delivered a few more than Kai expected, making him laugh. They eventually resumed their march.

“Uhm… would you like to have dinner at my place?” Kai asked him. They hadn’t planned anything special for the day, actually all they did with Zane’s —scratch that—  _ their _ friends had been improvised as the afternoon developed.

“Sure.” Zane smiled.

Although they had been together for two weeks already, they hadn’t had much occasions to spent quality time alone. For once, Nya had stayed a few days at Kai’s apartment, and being the gentleman he was, Zane had stepped aside so the siblings could just have fun together after being apart for a long time. Then they had to deal with their schedules, which weren’t the easiest to combine, and of course get to meet with the others as well. Kai was eager to have Zane for himself at least for a few hours in the privacy of a decent room.

The brunette felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach… and lower down.

_ Don’t you dare, Mister! _ He mentally scowled himself. Even though their relationship had started in a very  _ carnal _ note, Kai wanted to take it easy this time. Not because he didn’t trust Zane to take the relationship seriously, but because he didn’t want the blond to think  _ this _ was all he liked him for. Although, being the sexual creature Kai was… he suspected it would be quite a challenge to stop himself from jumping Zane’s bones. His mere smell already had Kai lusting for him as they walked hand in hand down the street.

♦♦♦

The keys rattled on the small bowl as Kai closed the door behind him. Despite he’d been already there before, Zane waited by his side until Kai told him he could just sit and chill while he worked on the food.

“I’d rather help you.”

Kai narrowed his eyes playfully, “You don’t think I’m capable of cooking something good by myself?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Zane quickly responded with a smidgen of horror in his eyes.

“Just kidding!” Kai laughed.

Zane sighed relieved. “I just like cooking.”

“Really? Are you the cook at your place?” Kai asked walking to the kitchen, Zane followed him.

“Yes, my dad isn’t that bad at it but he’s usually busy with work so I do it to save him time and energy.”

“What about your mom?” He hollered as he opened the fridge.

“She… died when I was very young.”

Kai gasped, turning around and looked at Zane as horror and embarrassment seeped into him. “I… I’m sorry… I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay.” The smile in the blonde’s lips indicated that he spoke the truth, but that didn’t lessen the sudden agitation that had grabbed the brunette. “Kai, what’s the matter? Did I say something wrong?” Zane reached for him, gently placing his hands around Kai’s waist

“No, no, I just… I didn’t mean to make you remember painful stuff.”

“It’s fine, I don’t remember her much anyway. Don’t stress about it.” Zane smiled genuine at him and Kai bit his lip before grinning back weakly, thankful to have met such a gentle soul. When Zane’s lips approached he spun around and busied himself scrutinizing the interior of the fridge, trying to think of a possible meal, but then Zane’s arms went around him again, pulling him snug against Zane’s chest as his palms rested on Kai’s abs over the t-shirt.

“Do you have something in mind?” Zane’s soft voice whispered in his ear.

“Uh?!” Kai panicked for a second.

“For dinner, I mean.”

“Oh, uhm…” He stuttered, it was hard to concentrate feeling Zane’s heat against his back and his fresh breath on his jaw. “I, uh…” He studied the different foods in front of him, the fridge wasn’t all that empty, but inviting Zane to stay had been a totally improvised move and Kai hadn’t had the time to think about a possible meal yet. He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned, his mind totally blank and unable to work.

“Puttanesca?”

“What?” Kai pulled away from Zane’s addictive body just a few inches.

“It’s a type of sauce, it goes nice with pasta. Have you had it before?” Kai shook his head and Zane smiled as he stepped forward and started collecting the ingredients. “Do you have oregano and black pepper?”

“Uh, yes.” Kai moved to a side cupboard and took two small containers as Zane placed all the vegetables for the sauce on the countertop.

“It’s quite easy to do and rather spicy, I think you will like it.”

Kai blushed upon the realization that this boy seemed to already know him like the back of his hand in so little time. Zane smiled warmly and took his hand, somehow trapping Kai in the small space between the fridge and the kitchen as he stood in front of the brunette, blocking his way out. Kai though wasn’t looking forward to escape him.

"I love it when you smile." Zane cupped Kai’s neck with one hand, gently pulling his face up as he dipped to place a kiss on his mouth. Kai gasped low and pressed harder against him deepening the kiss a little, his body leaning back against the wall unconsciously and bringing Zane with him. Kai's hands snaked up, pawing Zane's chest as his digits slipped past the collar of the pale blue shirt and brushed Zane's neck and earlobe. Their lips parted a second when the blond gasped with a shiver then claimed Kai's mouth back again. Kai whimpered and held tight onto his boyfriend. His hair standing on end as his nether regions came alive quickly.

"Z-Zane…" Kai gasped, ducking his head and pressing his face on the crook of his neck as he flattened his palms on Zane's torso, creating a bit of space between their bodies.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Zane asked, eyebrows furrowed with immediate concern.

"No…"

"Then why are you so anxious? Shall I... go and let you rest?"

"No!" Kai grabbed him tight, arms locking on Zane's back. They stayed silent for a couple of moments, Kai going crazy in Zane's arms but unable to fully peel himself off the boy.

"What's worrying you?" Zane's whisper caressed Kai's ear as the blond patted his head.

"I- I don't want you to think… that  _ this  _ is all I want from you."

"This?"

"... Sex." Kai's eyes averted to the kitchen tiled wall.

"I don't think that at all."

Kai trembled with Zane's confession, the blond rubbed a finger all over Kai's chin, pulling it up for their gazes to lock onto each other.

"Kai, I don't want you to feel bad when we're together, or that you can't act whichever way. That's not what a healthy relationship is supposed to be like to my understanding. I like you just the way you are."

"Zane…" Kai dragged his lower lip into his mouth, looked away from the boy for a moment then hesitantly stood on tiptoes and touched Zane's lips to his. The blond responded wrapping his arms around him and enthusiastically kissing him back, reassuring Kai that there were no limits regarding their behavior.

Kai moaned into Zane's mouth, eyelids fluttering dreamily as his grip on the young man grew firmer. His tongue slowly traced over the surface of Zane's lips earning him a shuddered breath from the blond. Saliva dripped down the corner of his mouth as their tongues mixed. Kai's crotch bumped against Zane, although the man wasn't sporting a massive erection yet he wasn't pulling away from Kai either. 

The brunette glanced at the ingredients resting on the counter then back to Zane's handsome face. "Can we… Can we finish that later?"

"You're not hungry?"

"I am but," He smirked, one hand reaching down to squeeze Zane's goods concealed under the clothes. "I'm feeling a bit more  _ carnivore _ right now."

Zane's cheeks turned a deep red but rather than feeling disturbed by Kai's sexual joke, the man smiled warmly at him, letting out a soft chuckle that mixed with a low moan as Kai palmed him.

The brunette groaned and latched onto Zane's neck, pressing furious kisses and raking his teeth over the pale skin. "Let's go to my bed." He whispered, grasping Zane's hand and pulling at him as they crossed the small living room and entered Kai's bedroom. 

Even though it was the first time Zane was seeing this side of the apartment he didn't have much time to study the decorations and furniture. Kai pinned him against the wall and grabbed his mouth again, warm fingers tugging the hem of his shirt out of the pants and quickly working on unbuttoning it.

Zane had been determined in his decision to start a relationship with Kai, but he was still a rookie in the loving field, which made him stay still as the other boy worked on getting him undressed. His shirt was discarded to the floor, as did Kai's. Zane stared at him for a moment. Kai had seen him partly naked at the nightclub, but Zane had had no idea what was waiting for him under the brunette's casual attire. He'd gotten enough clues to expect a somehow athletic torso but he hadn't been prepared for the real thing. Kai was exquisite, with hard abs and a thin waist, skin beautifully tanned with no signs of discoloration around the underwear peeping from underneath the jeans.

"Like what you see?" Kai's eyelashes fluttered in a coquettish manner and he traced the edge of Zane's strong jaw with the pad of his finger.

Zane nodded sheepishly. Out in the 'normal' world when they were hanging with Zane's friends, Kai had been friendly but retained a tiny amount of that vulnerability that Zane had witnessed when they encountered again after weeks of pining for each other. Zane had loved that, it made Kai all the more adorable. But here in the bedroom the boy shifted easily to what Zane only assumed was his true nature. A sexy loving creature, perfectly aware of his abilities in the art of seduction, confident, even cocky. Zane didn't mind any of that either. Ever since they met, Kai had somehow awakened Zane’s dormant appetite and he was eager to explore that new side of him.

Swallowing thickly Zane gave Kai a nod to answer his question. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered and Kai groaned and his hands hurriedly grabbed Zane’s torso, groping and feeling his body with urgency.

“So are you.” Kai breathed out, his hot mouth lowered to a nipple, teeth gently squeezing the rosy bud before sucking it into his mouth, the other receiving a similar treatment from Kai’s hand.

Zane gasped, eyes closing as his head dropped back to the wall, clinging to Kai while the boy devoured his chest. Kai’s head ascended again and desperately seeked out Zane’s lips until they were anew merged in a kiss.

"Fuck! Zane, I swear you're making me go crazy." Kai groaned, lips brushing against Zane, fighting against his own desire to just fuck his boyfriend there up against the wall. Kai knew better though, he still felt guilty for having turned Zane's first time into something as scandalous as a quickie inside a dirty public bathroom. Kai would have to work extra hard to make it up to the boy at least when his first time at bottoming came. Not today though, he'd missed this nerd's hot body for weeks and had no mental strength to take such challenge at the time.

Zane's soft chuckle got cut when Kai's hands reached back and squeezed Zane's ass in his palms, shoving his crotch against the boy. Kai walked backwards, hands firmly dragging Zane with him until his legs hit the side of the bed. Before loosing his balance, Kai sat down keeping Zane upright in front of him. His mouth dropped on the boy's body again, kissing the skin of his lower abdomen while his hands quickly got rid of the belt beneath and dragged down the zipper.

♦️♦️♦️

Kai's mouth was all over Zane's shaft before he could even protest —although there wasn't anything to complain about those hot lips. 

Zane gasped and once again his hands tensed with the need to grab onto something to keep himself up. Kai guided the shaking limbs to his head and smiled against the blond's member, moaning happily as he engulfed it all in one go.

"Uuuh!" Zane marveled again at how amazing this all felt. Kai's tongue caressing the underside of his dick, adding more pressure as it dragged up again following the hardened muscle. His hands tugged down the pants and underwear as much as he could without pulling off Zane's cock. The clothing fell to Zane's knees and Kai stroked the back of the blond's thighs, bobbing his head with an almost innate skill. His fingers danced up to Zane's ass cheeks, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin and — _ boy _ , his ass was squishy.

Zane felt Kai's fingers tighten in his rear and push him forward as his throat relaxed and allowed the boy to accommodate more of his cock inside Kai's mouth, the tip being squeezed in the back of that tight, wet cavern.

"Uuh-uh, Kai!"

The brunette released him with a wet pop, licking his lips as saliva trailed down. "Take it all off." He said, giving Zane's clothes a little tug before he scooted further on the bed and began to fumble with his own pants. Zane was just about to take off his shoes when he realized what Kai was doing and caught his hands, stopping him.

"Wait," Kai looked at him with surprise. "Let me do that at least."

"Oh," the brunette blushed in a second. "Sorry, I guess I got too excited." He added with a giggle looking away all embarrassed.

"It's okay. I just… want to make you feel good too."

Kai laughed low as if trying to conceal his sudden jitters. "Trust me, you already do."

Zane smiled and focused on his hands. Rather than just pull the man's pants down, his fingers slithered up and down his stomach first. His touch so light Kai squirmed as Zane's fingertips danced over his sides.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Uhm, maybe?" Kai tried to mock but then gasped, his hips lifting on their own accord when Zane's thumb passed over a specific spot. The blond laughed but didn't push it further, his hands finally arrived at the fly of Kai's jeans, it was already open, the zipper threatening to pop out over his swollen crotch. With great care Zane pulled it down over the curve and grabbed the hem of the pants, slowly peeling it off from Kai's perfect legs along with the trainers and socks.

Kai definitely was a sight to behold —and Zane hadn't even seen him fully naked yet. His soft tanned skin with a caramel like hue, so hot to the touch, molding to the strong muscles, with little to no fat. Zane made a mental note to discover if Kai worked out.

The brunette bit his lip and shoved himself closer to the other boy, Zane's thumbs rubbed circles on Kai's hipbone before they moved down to retrace the silhouette of his cock struggling to break free from the boxers. Kai grunted, urging Zane to just get this torture done and over with. The blond though leaned down and placed more kisses on his warm stomach as he kept caressing his member through the clothing. Another jerk from the excited male alerted Zane that he might be dragging things too much. Sitting back on his heels Zane hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband and released Kai from the cotton prison.

Zane's own member turned into granite as he took in Kai's beauty in all its raw state. Zane had never been that close to another man's genitals and… it surprised him he now wanted to be even closer.

Kai's lower lip forever dragged into his mouth in that sexy smirk that did funny things to Zane's stomach. The blond looked back down for a moment before asking with embarrassment, "May I… use my mouth?"

Kai groaned with sexual hunger. "Use whatever you want, baby." Then added, "But only if you want to, don't feel obligated."

"I want to." Zane smiled and Kai grunted again, his head pushing deeper into the pillow. He scooted up while Zane got rid of his own clothing. Kai couldn't help but spy the erection in the guy's crotch and licked his lips, he'd savored it just minutes ago but he already wanted more.

Zane curled up between his legs, his somewhat chilly but soft hands caressed up Kai's thighs, making him shiver. "I apologize in advance if my performance isn't up to your expectations, I've never done this before."

How Zane managed to remain classy in his speech while having Kai's dick a few inches away from his mouth—the brunette would never understand, but  _ fuck _ if he didn't love it. Up until they met, Kai hadn't imagined refined words could rile him up as much as the usual dirty talk. Maybe that was Zane's own way at it.

"Baby, please, you'll do great, don't worry."

Zane smiled reassured. 

As if taking care of one of his important tasks at Borg Industries, Zane's focus shifted in its totality to Kai's cock, standing up proud and firm in front of him. He took it in his hands, Kai flinched at the temperature contrast but said nothing against it. Following a methodical plan, Zane started dropping kisses at the base of the shaft, slowly moving up to the tip, then back down again, giving it occasional licks.

Kai moaned low, his hips jerking with subtle moves, dying for the boy to just take him in but he refrained himself. Zane was new to all of this and Kai only wanted for him to feel secure along a journey that was sure full of discoveries  _ —pleasant _ discoveries, Kai hoped.

Zane's mouth drew away for a moment, his stare fixed on Kai's member considering his next move. Zane licked his lips and shifted, pushing further up with his elbows as his mouth hovered over the bright rosy crown, pearl drops of cum sitting atop of it.

Kai gasped loud, eyes wide as he stared at his boyfriend's lips slowly cover the tip of his member.

" _ Uuuh _ !" Zane paused, taking a moment to lick and taste his flesh before he pushed down. "Fuck!" Kai gripped the bed covers, breath abandoning him in hot puffs.

Zane moved up and down the shaft, slow, almost hesitant, sucking gently, never going too far.

"Oh, God, Zane," Kai looked down at him, eyes burning with hunger while he watched Zane's lips wrapped carefully around his pulsing cock. "Baby, you look so pretty like that." 

Zane blushed but didn't think about stopping even for a second. Kai's deep moans kept him calm, assured that he was pleasuring the boy. When he felt more confident Zane tried to fit more of Kai's flesh inside of him, but the brunette grabbed his head and lifted him off. Zane looked up, confusion in his face.

"For a first time, you almost made me cum right there." Kai breathed out with a chuckle.

Zane blinked, his cheeks turning an even deeper red as he giggled with a shy "Thank you." Kai pushed himself up on his elbows, grabbing a hold of Zane’s neck and pulling him up and over him. Kai moaned against his mouth, gripping hard onto the boy and caressing his back, the subtle brush of his nails against Zane’s skin made the blond shake with delight.

“Wanna prep me?” Kai’s voice sounded heavy with lust.

Zane stared at him. When he didn’t respond, Kai stretched an arm towards the nightstand, retrieving a tube of lube and smiled.

“Oh. Of course.” Zane said, still somehow surprised at the request but flattered nonetheless. They shifted, Zane sitting on his calves behind Kai as the brunette got on his hands and knees, swaying his ass in front of Zane in a teasing manner that made the blond’s blood boil with force and desire. 

“I’ve… never done this either.” Zane confessed.

“Not even to yourself?” Zane shook his head ‘no’. “It’s okay, it’s not that complicated.” Kai smiled, winking over his shoulder. Somehow that simple gesture made Zane’s heart calm down a little. 

He scooted closer, squeezing what he considered a good amount of lube on his fingers and made sure all the digits were fairly covered by the gel. Still a bit uncertain of what he was doing, Zane touched a finger to Kai’s crease, near the entrance. The boy flinched and Zane apologized but Kai encouraged him to go on. Zane rubbed the pad of his finger again on the puckered hole, hoping to smear part of the lube around, Kai’s breath grew heavier and the young man grabbed a pillow, resting his face down on it for better comfort. Zane swallowed with both excitement and self-doubt then finally added some more pressure and watched the tip of his finger disappear into Kai’s flesh. His breath got caught up in his throat as the tight ring squeezed around him and Kai let out a soft moan.

“More… Don’t be scared, I won’t break.”

It made sense that this wasn’t something to be concerned when taking into account Kai had been able to handle Zane’s girth with quite the ease back when they met. But to Zane, Kai was a precious treasure that deserved to be treated with care and he struggled to step past his fear of hurting the boy before he deemed appropriate adding another finger.

“Uuuh, yes…” Kai’s hips moved back, shoving himself on Zane’s fingers, grunts and moans coming from deep inside being released into the air of the silent room. At his approval, Zane’s fingers started to move faster, stroking Kai’s warm insides. The boy yelled, his body tensing as his head rose up from the pillow in a happy cry. “Fuck! How did you find it so fast?”

“Theoretical knowledge is as powerful as experience. Plus… I remember when you told me about that spot the other time.”

“Mmmh, I see you’re a good student.”

“One of the very best.”

Kai's chuckle got mixed with a moan and his face buried into the pillow again, using it to muffle his cries. Admittedly, the way Kai was shaking, rocking his hips to meet Zane's thrusts, made the blond's cock swell painfully. He'd never thought the day would come when he had a man's ass spread out in front of him and he would be unable to tear his eyes away from such a beautiful sight. Everytime Kai's sphincter tightened around him Zane was reminded of their time at the nightclub, pinning Kai against the wall as the brunette shouted and grunted and they both melted together in the raw pleasure of sex.

Kai's back arched as Zane stroked him, the boy almost bending over himself, his voice turning louder, more raspy with lust. "Ah, Zane, baby!" Kai jerked, quickly dislodging himself from the other boy and falling on his side on the bed panting hard. Zane stared at him, eyes heavy with fire burning behind them but he waited with bated breath for Kai to speak to him again. 

The feline orbs opened and Kai shot Zane a side look as he struggled to regain control over his lungs.

"Is everything ok-?"

Zane got tackled before he could even ask, his back hitting the comforter while Kai attacked his mouth with a dozen kisses full of tongue. It caught him off guard but Zane soon responded, hugging Kai tight and sucking his tongue as their crotches bumped, their naked, aroused flesh brushing against each other.

"I want you," Kai lowered himself down Zane's chest, licking his nipple. "I need you inside of me right now." He groaned biting him softly.

Zane's hips lifted with desire. "I want you too." He shuddered. Kai lifted himself from Zane's body and straddled his hips, the blond's erection raking across his slick rear. Kai picked the lube and squeezed some onto his palm. As he reached back to rub it all over Zane's member, he froze.

Zane caught his worried eyes, "What?"

Kai looked down, his hand hesitating on Zane's dick. "Should I… get you a condom?"

The question surprised him and Zane blinked. "Do you want me to?"

"I…" Kai looked away and worried his lip.

"Kai," Zane leaned up on one elbow and cupped his boyfriend's cheek with his free hand. "I trust you, don't ever think I don't. But if you'll be more comfortable with me wearing a condom, whatever the reason is, I will. I only want you to be happy."

They stared at each other, Zane's eyes looking at him with adoration, as someone who looks at a precious, fragile flower, while Kai's eyes filled with a strong emotion that Zane couldn't decipher exactly. There was a plea in his green eyes, there was this shyness that Kai only displayed in very rare moments in front of him, a need to be accepted, to be… loved?

Kai's lips trembled and it looked like he was about to say something when he changed his mind and kissed Zane deep on the mouth. His lubed hand reached down again and lathered Zane's shaft, the blond sighed and shook, then Kai's hungry body was finally pushing down on him.

Their throats unlocked with a loud moan as Kai sank deeper, taking Zane in faster than on their first time. Zane's mouth hang open as the boy tried to breathe. His mind almost collapsing, unable to process how good it felt to be inside his lover, raw flesh against each other. Kai rocked his hips and groaned, hands planted on the bed beside Zane while the blond grabbed his strong thighs, fingers digging on the caramel flesh.

Kai moved, gyrating his hips at a slow pace as they both moaned and sighed, their gazes locking every now and then. Kai's smiles filled Zane with so much joy.

"Uh-uh-uh, oh my goodness, Kai!"

"You like it, baby?"

Zane nodded, his face tight with mounting pleasure. Kai licked his lower lip sensually and straightened, fingers interlacing back on his neck as he looked up and worked on his rhythm, quickening it.

Zane cried out, his hands gripped harder on Kai's leg muscles as his body jerked, pushing up against Kai's body and meeting him halfway through the thrust.

"Oh, yes! Baby, fuck me! Uuuuh, use your hips." Kai implored. Zane shifted and grabbed Kai's waist, trying to do as the boy requested. "Uh, shit! Oh, God! It feels so good! So fucking good!"

A pressure started to grow on Zane's face, he could feel his cheeks redden, the skin burning as his balls felt heavier everytime Kai plopped down on him with all his weight, taking Zane's dick all the way in. The brunette on top of him was driving him crazy, making Zane feel light headed and on the verge of his own sanity. Kai screamed and constantly grabbed at his own body, his neck, his hair, his stomach, he was burning, the orgasm just as near as Zane's own.

"Kai- _ I love you _ !" Zane shouted at the top of his lungs.

The brunette halted abruptly, Zane's eyes opened to find a very startled boy over him. His body shaking as if he was scared, eyes fixed on Zane but not really looking at him. 

The blond realized what he'd done and quickly sat up, wrapping an arm around Kai's waist to keep the boy from falling back. Zane mentally slapped himself, they had talked enough over the past days to know Kai had problems with trusting love again and Zane had agreed to let him go at his own pace, with no pressure to act whichever way. And now he'd just gone and confessed something so big to the brunette, putting him in a compromising situation. Of course Zane would love to hear it back from Kai, but he didn't want the boy to feel like  _ he had to _ say it.

Maybe having sexy so soon again hadn't been a good idea after all. All these sensations had clouded Zane's mind and turned him stupid.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I… shouldn’t have said that yet." Zane hugged him, feeling as embarrassed as ever. He stared into Kai's hypnotizing eyes, feeling the confusion in them, the boy's tension seeping through their embrace, grabbing at Zane’s heart. 

He drew him closer, Kai rested his forehead on Zane’s as his eyes shut tight. “Forgive me, please.”

“Do you mean it? Do you... really mean it?” Tears started to form in Kai’s eyes and timidly rolled down his face.

“Kai,” Zane hesitated for a moment, not because he wasn’t sure of his own feelings for the young man, but rather because he didn’t know if reasserting them could hurt Kai more than anything. “Of course I do, dear.”

Kai leaned forward, pushing his face against Zane’s neck. “I…”

“You don’t need to say it back, I won’t be offended.”

“I want to!” Kai cried out. His breath uneven with tiny sobs as he spoke, “I know this sounds crazy because we’ve just met, but… ever since I saw you, I knew you were special. That time in the bathroom while you were hugging me, my heart just... exploded. It felt so good to be held with so much care and… and love…” He drew back, noses touching, his lips trembling with emotion. “I love you, Zane.” The whisper fell across the blond’s lips.

Shivers ran through Zane’s body, weakening it. He lay down, bringing Kai with him onto the mattress. “I love you… I love you so much… With all my heart…” Kai whimpered kissing him amidst his confession.

“Kai…” Zane reciprocated, releasing all his passion and covering the boy in a sea of tender kisses.

“Make love to me.” 

They rolled over with Zane lying on top of Kai. The brunette wrapped his limbs around Zane, pulling him closer and helping him find their rhythm again. The small pause had given them enough time to calm down from the urgency they had felt moments ago. Zane rolled his hips carefully while Kai lifted against him, reaching down to grip his ass and guide him in the initial thrusts. Deep moans spilled out of Kai with more tears —but there was no sadness in him anymore, no fear, no embarrassment, just love for the boy on top of him.

The brunette urged him for more and Zane complied, hooking his arms under Kai’s torso he rocked faster against the boy, his own mouth hanging open next to Kai’s ear as moans and cries escaped Zane. Kai’s member was pressed tight against their bodies, clear cum pearls squeezed from it as the muscle hardened and burnt with imminent release.

Kai’s fingers dug onto the blond’s shoulder blades. “Uuuh, Zane! I’m cumming! I’m cumming, baby! Uuuuuh-uh, I love you!”

Zane pressed harder against him, covering Kai’s mouth with his own. “I love you too…” He moaned into the kiss. 

One of Kai’s hands flew up to the short, golden strands of Zane’s head and held the boy as they kissed and Kai came all over their stomachs with a wail. Zane gasped, momentarily rising his head to take a deep breath before dipping back again to Kai’s lips and fucking the boy until he too unloaded with a loud groan. Kai kept them moving just like on their first time, until the last amount of energy in their bodies got consumed and Zane sank down on him, breathing irregular, Kai’s arms and legs shaking around his frame.

As the residual endorphins spread through his body, Zane opened his eyes. He propped up on his elbows and pulled out of Kai, both wincing as the sphincter tightened for a second.

"Are you okay?" Zane's breath was still heavy, he hovered on top of Kai, trying not to put all his weight on him and let the boy breathe. His face was damp with tears and sweat, cheeks flushed, Zane was pretty much a mirror image of his boyfriend.

Kai's eyelids fluttered open and smiled at the blonde. "I'm better than ever." He murmured, weak arms tugging Zane and pulling him on top of his body again. Their lips connected with a softness that contrasted the raw passion of their recent love making. Zane plopped down on the bed, lying both of them on their sides while their legs tangled and the kiss deepened, still retaining a fraction of gentleness.

"I love you so much, Zane… I want to be with you forever."

"Nothing would make me happier than that." Zane smiled and kissed his nose which made Kai giggle. "Are you hungry now? For… real food, I mean."

The brunette nodded eagerly. "But I think we both need a shower first." He said glancing down at the sticky fluid on their chests.

"I would definitely appreciate that." A happy smile stretched Kai's lips, reaching both ears.

"You know what, Zane?" Kai hugged him tight one last time before they got out of bed. The blond hummed and waited for Kai to continue, "You really are a God's gift." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it! Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it ♥
> 
> Going back to my initial question; do you guys think the title fits the story? Or do you have a suggestion for it? I'm just so unsure when it comes to that stuff... *sighs*
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading and sticking with me on this short adventure! (I think I may write some more bruise content using this as a base but they'll be posted as separate oneshots probably.) 
> 
> Remember to hit that kudos button and see you on the next update! (≧∇≦)/  
Love y'all!


End file.
